El Violinista
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: La perfección del sonido y las notas formando la melodía más sublime. Desde niño soñó con ser el mejor violinista del mundo. Nunca imaginó, sin embargo, que su deseo invocaría al diablo.
1. Obertura

**El Violinista**

_**Capítulo I:**_

_**Obertura**_

_Nicol__ò__ Paganini. Virtuoso del violín. Su desbordante talento era tan inhumano, que numerosos rumores comenzaron a surgir. Muchos afirmaron haberlo visto una noche, con las manos levantadas, invocando al diablo. Su deseo era ser el mejor violinista de todos los tiempos._

_Nadie sabe si el diablo se apareció ante él. _

_Pero su deseo fue cumplido. _

_-.-.-.-_

Sus adoloridos dedos se posaban con innecesaria fuerza sobre las cuerdas. Con un frágil agarre, revelador de una técnica deficiente, movía constante el arco sobre las cuerdas, produciendo un sonido demasiado áspero. El control que mantenía sobre el arco era casi nulo, resbalando éste torpemente y llegando por encima del diapasón, brindándole al sonido un molesto tono metálico.

Las notas frente a sus ojos se mostraban amenazantes. Aunque la pieza musical era el Bourrée de Handel, una composición de baja dificultad.

-Detente- Inmediatamente detuvo todo movimiento, apartando su mentón de la barbillera, para mirar al hombre que se encontraba frente a él. Una persona de edad avanzada, con el cabello canoso y la mirada severa. Su vestimenta formal lo hacía ver más intimidante de lo que ya era. Un músico reconocido, y un profesor de violín con una técnica de enseñanza demasiado estricta para un niño de siete años. Sin embargo, sus padres habían elegido a ese hombre como su profesor. Ellos querían que su hijo se convirtiera en un músico profesional; que manejara el violín expertamente. Que con tan solo sus manos y el instrumento lograra producir la música más hermosa.

Sin embargo…

-¿Qué es esto?- El hombre, casi en un refunfuño, hizo la pregunta, señalando con su dedo uno de los signos, una especie de línea curveada que se ceñía sobre varias notas.

Bajó el violín, retirándolo de su cuerpo y sosteniéndolo con una mano. Mirando el signo señalado, habló en un susurro.

-Un legato- contestó, evitando mirar a su profesor. No quería ver la decepción en su semblante.

-Entonces, ¿por qué escucho un staccato?- Involuntariamente, apretó entre su mano el mástil del instrumento. Aunque su profesor lo corregía a cada instante, no podía evitar el sentimiento de frustración que se presentaba cada vez que debía encarar un error. -¿Hay alguna diferencia entre ambos?- Al escuchar la pregunta, asintió levemente.

-Las notas que estén dentro del legato se tocan sin pausa alguna, en una sola arqueada. Las del staccato son cortas y pausadas- respondió. La teoría musical era algo que conocía ampliamente. Podía recordar cada símbolo y su significado, y reconocer todas las notas en un pentagrama. Pero poner ese conocimiento en práctica, a través de la producción de la música, era algo que se le hacía más difícil de lo que debería ser.

-Si tienes en claro eso, no veo razón para que sigas fallando cada vez. De seguro no estás practicando lo suficiente- sentenció el hombre, intimidando aún más al niño, quien bajó sus ojos de tonalidad carmesí, hasta enfocarlos en el suelo. De nada serviría contradecir a su maestro. Este además, no le creería si le decía que practicaba cinco horas diarias como mínimo. Pero no sabía por qué, aunque practicaba hasta el cansancio, no podía avanzar. Quizás era la presión que sus padres ejercían, teniendo éstos demasiadas expectativas. No podía decir que la razón yaciera en una aberración hacia el instrumento que sostenía con su mano. No, era todo lo contrario. El violín siempre había sido un instrumento que lo dejaba maravillado. Pensaba que jamás podría existir un sonido más dulce y magnífico que el de un violín. Y con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba poder algún día reproducir esa mágica entonación.

-Llevas un mes estudiando esta pieza… y casi no has mejorado. De hecho, cada vez es peor. No quiero ni imaginar lo que sucederá cuando intentes aprender a hacer el vibrato- Se mantuvo en silencio, pues no encontraba las palabras correctas para refutar algo que era cierto y real. Aunque practicaba no existía mejora alguna. Aunque dedicaba horas al violín, tocando hasta que sus dedos se cubrían de llagas, no lograba dominarlo. Sin poder excusarse en su corta edad, siendo que muchos niños más jóvenes tocaban piezas de mayor dificultad y de forma sobresaliente, no le quedaba más que pensar que quizás el violín no era para él.

-No puedes pretender ser un buen violinista de esta forma. Ni siquiera la afinación es buena, aun cuando tienes marcas que te indican la posición de cada nota. ¿Qué harás cuando debas quitarlas?- Miró el diapasón negro de su violín, observando en silencio las marcas que había sobre él, señalando el lugar donde debía colocar sus dedos. Eran simples adhesivos, cuya función era facilitar el proceso de enseñanza. Sin embargo, debían ser removidos en su momento. A diferencia de otros instrumentos, como la guitarra o el piano, en el violín las notas no estaban marcadas, debiendo el músico confiar plenamente en su capacidad auditiva para tocar debidamente. Pero él, ni siquiera con las marcas podía tocar correctamente cada nota, subiendo o bajando sus dedos tan solo unos milímetros, pero que bastaban para arruinar completamente toda la afinación del sonido. La práctica de las escalas era constante, pero su oído aún no podía reconocer siquiera la diferencia entre un si natural y un si bemol.

-Tres años, Yami. Tres años y ni siquiera hemos llegado a los trinos- No sabía si aquella era un regaño o una queja, pero permaneció callado. Escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado, era suficiente para saber que su profesor hablaba en serio. –No aprecio que malgasten mi tiempo. Y aunque ciertamente la paga mensual que me dan tus padres por estas clases es considerable, no sé si eso compensa mi tiempo perdido-

-Practicaré más, lo prometo. Sé que puedo mejorar…- Intentó creer en sus palabras, pero sabía que más allá de lo que ya practicaba no podía hacer más. Pero no podía dejar de intentar. Por sus padres y por sí mismo.

Escuchó al hombre suspirar, casi con resignación.

-Vuelve a empezar- Inmediatamente, volvió a colocar el violín en posición. Y, con manos temblorosas, lo intentó de nuevo.

-.-.-.-

Hermoso. No existía otra palabra que describiera lo que escuchaba en ese momento. Con su padre sentado a su lado izquierdo, y su madre a su derecha, observaba hacia el escenario con ojos maravillados. El sonido de todos los instrumentos juntos se escuchaba casi celestial, pero sus oídos se concentraban solamente en el canto de los violines. La intensidad de sonido viajaba entre el mezzopiano y el fortissimo, formando un crescendo perfecto. Las notas, pulcramente afinadas, resonaban por todo el teatro, lleno en ese momento hasta su máxima capacidad.

La orquesta era una conocida por su habilidad y por el profesionalismo de sus miembros. Sus padres, tan pronto se habían enterado de la presentación pronta a acontecer, habían acudió a la boletería del teatro, a comprar entradas para el palco más cercano al escenario.

La música siempre había formado parte de su vida. Su padre manejaba el piano con excelso profesionalismo, y el canto clásico era algo a lo que su madre había dedicado su vida entera. Por supuesto, toda su familia y los allegados a sus padres esperaban que él heredara ese talento y habilidad para la música. Y aunque a la edad de cuatro años su padre había intentado introducirlo al mundo del piano, pronto encontró que lo que verdaderamente le gustaba era el violín. Sus padres, claramente maravillados de que su hijo mostrara interés, y aún más por uno de los instrumentos clásicos más virtuosos, inmediatamente contrataron al mejor profesor que pudieron encontrar. Un músico mundialmente reconocido, amigo de su padre desde la escuela de música.

Sin embargo, aunque aquellos músicos en el escenario hicieran ver tan fácil el manejo del instrumento, él aún no había podido dominarlo. Con nueve años, había logrado mejorar y avanzar tan solo un par de pasos. Su profesor, quizás ya resignado, había dejado de comentar negativamente, y solamente se limitaba a intentar enseñarle. Su habilidad para la afinación era terrible. Su oído aún parecía negarse a identificar las escalas. Su manejo del arco aún era deficiente. Y en general, el canto que le daba a su violín parecía el de un animal a punto de ser sacrificado, y no el armónico sonido de dulce naturaleza.

Por supuesto, sus padres no sabían de su dificultad. Su profesor, ante sus constantes peticiones, había decidido no comentarles nada. Y él, encerrándose en soledad dentro del cuarto de música de la hermosa mansión en la que vivía, no permitía que ellos escucharan una sola de sus notas desafinadas.

-Estarás ahí un día, hijo, tocando frente a cientos de personas- Alzando su mirada, observó tristemente a su padre. Su semblante destellando orgullo solamente le produjo una punzada en su pecho. Se había negado a tocar ante sus padres, pues no quería que estos supieran que en cuatro años de estudio había avanzado de forma mínima. Alegando que quería tocar para ellos cuando considerara que su nivel era excelente, los mantenía bajo la ilusión de que había heredado el talento musical de la familia.

Sabía que no podría esconderse por siempre. Pero confiaba en que si practicaba aún más duro podría mejorar, al menos hasta llegar a un nivel aceptable. Aunque deseara estar allí arriba, tocando las más hermosas sonatas y los conciertos más elaborados, sabía que su deseo estaba muy lejos de cumplirse, siendo casi imposible de alcanzarse.

Estaba enamorado del canto dulce y nostálgico del violín. Eso jamás podría ponerse en duda. Pero era frustrante no poder ser él quien reprodujera ese magnífico sonido, teniendo que conformarse con mirar a los demás hacerlo, escondiendo la envidia de la vista de sus padres.

Daría lo que fuera a cambio de estar en un escenario.

-.-.-.-

Con una exclamación poseedora de la más profunda frustración, cayó se rodillas sobre el suelo alfombrado. El dolor en sus dedos, desgastados por las llagas, no era comparable con la impotencia que sentía. Otro año había transcurrido. Había dejado el violín de 1/2 pues de pronto se había convertido en un instrumento demasiado pequeño. Por supuesto, sus padres inmediatamente le compraron un nuevo violín de mayor tamaño, costoso al menos para un instrumento dirigido a jóvenes. Sin embargo, el cambio de violín no había significado una mejoría en su tocar. Aunque había avanzado, aún no era suficiente.

Había logrado llegar al nivel en el que el sonido se tornaba dulce, pero aún tenía problemas con la afinación. De nada servía tener control sobre el arco, cuando no podía colocar sus dedos sobre las notas exactas. Después de tanta práctica, y de tanto tiempo invertido, ya debería de haber llegado a un nivel aceptable. El estudio de las escalas era constante, pero cuando tocaba una pieza musical, especialmente una de mayor dificultad, no podía identificar sus propios errores, teniendo que ser éstos señalados por su profesor. Él debía de ser capaz de notar cuándo tocaba una nota demasiado baja o alta, pero le era casi imposible.

Sus padres aún no se daban por vencidos, insistiéndole en que tocara para ellos. Por supuesto, después de todos esos años, debían pensar que su hijo ya se había convertido en el siguiente Paganini.

Pero él no había cedido, no queriendo mirar los semblantes decepcionados de las personas que tanto habían invertido en su educación musical.

Por ello, se limitaba a dejar escapar su frustración cuando estaba solo, en el salón de música. El piano de su padre, un hermoso instrumento blanco con bordes cubiertos por un baño de oro, poseedor de un valor incalculable, descansaba en una de las esquinas. Cada vez que lo miraba, allí entre las paredes color crema y delante de las grandes cortinas doradas, sentía decepción hacia sí mismo. Aquel majestuoso instrumento parecía sentarse a mirarlo, burlándose de su torpeza.

-Daría lo que fuera… lo que sea…- susurró, mirando hacia la alfombra de clara coloración. Su violín reposaba a su lado, olvidado momentáneamente junto al arco. –Quiero hacerlos sentir orgullosos… quiero tocar como los grandes músicos. No, quiero tocar mejor que todos ellos- Sus ojos ardían, pues intentaban esconder las lágrimas. Deseaba producir con sus manos el sonido más majestuoso. Crear imposibles sentimientos en toda persona que lo escuchara tocar. Quería que el canto de su violín fuera el más hermoso jamás escuchado.

Podía imaginarse en el escenario, tocando ante cientos de personas, maravilladas por su talento. Pero también podía imaginar la decepción de su profesor, de sus padres, ante su inhabilidad.

Con repentina rabia, cerró los puños sobre la alfombra. Sus siguientes palabras, escaparon no de su garganta, sino de lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Quiero ser el mejor… ¡daría lo que sea por ser el mejor violinista del mundo!- Tan pronto las palabras escaparon de su boca, un terrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda, producto de una fría brisa que se abrió paso por el lugar, aun estando todas las ventanas cerradas. Inmediatamente alzó la mirada y observó sus alrededores, sintiendo cómo un extraño temor se apoderaba de sus sentidos. La habitación de pronto parecía más fría y no podía evitar la sensación que le advertía que en ese momento estaba siendo observado.

Pero al mirar sus alrededores, no pudo identificar nada que estuviera fuera de lugar. Todo estaba en calma, y solo él estaba en esa habitación. Aunque el sentimiento no se disipaba, y su respiración de pronto parecía entrecortada, sus ojos no podían encontrar razón para el temor que había acudido, sacudiendo todo su interior.

No había nadie más allí. Aunque sus emociones le indicaran lo contrario, y un extraño presentimiento le advirtiera de una presencia cercana, no había nadie más allí.

Pero el repentino sonido de la puerta al ser tocada lo sobresaltó, haciéndole mirar hacia allí, con incipiente miedo.

_-Yami, corazón, ¿puedes venir un momento? Tu padre y yo te tenemos una sorpresa- _Mas su acelerado corazón se calmó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de su madre. Su temor fue rápidamente remplazado por la curiosidad, al analizar el significado de las palabras de la mujer.

-¡Ya voy!- exclamó en alta voz, puesto que las paredes de aquella habitación no permitían que el sonido se filtrara fácilmente. De hecho, su madre pareció no haberlo escuchado, pues continuó tocando con insistencia.

Levantándose entonces, y dejando el violín en una mesa que se encontraba contra la pared, se acercó a la puerta, hasta abrirla, revelando a la rubia mujer que se encontraba del otro lado.

La mujer sonrió al ver a su hijo, sus ojos amatista brillando ligeramente.

-¿Qué sucede, mamá?- preguntó el menor, con obvia curiosidad.

-Vamos a la sala, tu padre y yo tenemos algo que mostrarte- habló, ofreciéndole su mano derecha al niño, quien con semblante que destellaba confusión, la tomó, dejándose guiar fuera de aquel lugar.

Quizás si hubiera mirado una última vez hacia el salón de música, habría visto la figura cubierta por oscuridad que yacía de pie al lado del piano de su padre, mirándolo solamente a él con ojos azules que brillaban inhumanamente. Con el semblante sombrío, completamente cruel y frío, mostrando rastros de profunda burla.

Los labios se curvearon en una sonrisa torcida, que finalmente se convirtió en una risa profunda, que reveló colmillos afilados.

-¿Lo que sea?- Y el susurro, proveniente de una voz de invierno, grave y altanera, rebotó por las paredes del lugar.

-.-.-.-

Magi: bueno, he regresado. Tenía esta idea desde hace milenios, de hecho ya tenía hecho el resumen desde hace meses, pero no había tenido ni tiempo ni inspiración para sentarme a escribirlo. Pero después de ver la respuesta en "Intocable", no pude resistir la tentación de volver a escribir. Es bueno saber que aún tengo lectores n.n

La idea de esto me llegó mientras escuchaba el Trino del Diablo de Tartini. Esa sonata tiene su historia, un poco oscura. Dicen que Tartini la compuso después de escuchar al diablo tocar una melodía inigualable en el violín. Por supuesto son rumores, igualmente con Paganini, un virtuosísimo violinista que dicen que le vendió el alma al diablo. Pero bueno, el punto es que de ahí vino la idea para este fic n.n Además debo aclarar que yo toco violín, por lo que hacer un fic que gire alrededor de este instrumento significa que no tendré que dedicar horas a investigar sobre el tema. Igual, no sé si más bien habré mencionado conceptos muy elaborados. Intentaré no entrar mucho en detalles respecto a la teoría musical, solamente lo necesario para hacerlo creíble.

Pero bueno, basta de habladurías. Espero que les guste la idea del fic. Será bastante corto, no creo que de más de 4 capítulos. Realmente no quiero enredarme con fics largos por el momento. Igualmente, como es un género del que normalmente no escribo, esperaré para ver si les ha gustado… sino mejor lo dejo aquí y dejo de torturarlos xD

Por el momento, me despido.

Ja ne!


	2. Diábolus in Música

**El Violinista**

_**Capítulo II:**_

_**Diábolus in Música**_

_-.-.-.- _

Cada vez que se veía en la obligación de encarar a sus padres, temía que le obligaran a tocar el violín frente a ellos. No sería la primera vez, pues en reiteradas ocasiones sus progenitores habían insistido en ello, dejándole en una encrucijada de la cual apenas podía escapar. Por supuesto, después de tantos años, sus padres creerían que su nivel ya sería más que aceptable.

Pero, al entrar a la ancha sala de estar decorada al ostentoso estilo rococó, siempre de la mano de su madre, pudo observar a su padre, sentado en uno de los sillones blancos con bordes de madera oscura, al mejor estilo Luis XV. El hombre de ojos carmesí y corto cabello oscuro, de apariencia joven aun cuando se acercaba a los cuarenta, solamente se limitó a dirigirle una sonrisa, que combinaba con el ligero destello de sus ojos.

Inmediatamente notó la complicidad que existía entre sus padres, quienes parecían comunicarse con miradas, como si entre ambos guardaran un secreto.

-Mamá, papá… ¿qué sucede?- preguntó, intentando apaciguar la inseguridad. Aunque al mismo tiempo, la curiosidad crecía. Sus padres no parecían querer insistir en que tocara para ellos. Si así fuera no habrían guardado silencio por tanto tiempo. En cambio, parecían esconder algo, que estaba relación a él.

-Siéntate, cariño- Su madre le dio la indicación cuando hubo llevado al niño hasta el sillón más cercano, bajo la hermosa lámpara de cristales que brillaban con tonos amarillentos, iluminando el salón entero.

Cuando el menor se hubo sentado, la mujer tomó asiento a su lado, quedando ambos frente al padre, quien mantuvo la mirada fija en el niño ojirubí.

-¿Papá?- preguntó el menor. -¿Cuál es la sorpresa?- Recordando las palabras de su madre al otro lado de la puerta, hizo aquella pregunta.

-Yami, el violín… ¿realmente te gusta?- La interrogante de su padre le obligó a abrir sus ojos en total impresión. El objetivo de aquella pregunta no era claro, y no entendía por qué razón esa persona le hacía semejante cuestionamiento.

-Por supuesto… es el instrumento más hermoso que existe. Yo sé que aún no he tocado para ustedes pero…- Intentó argumentar con una excusa, como siempre lo hacía. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en una, su padre le interrumpió.

-Hijo, no estoy reclamándote. Solamente quiero saber si verdaderamente amas la música, y especialmente el violín. Aunque tu madre y yo soñamos con que nuestro hijo sea un músico profesional, no queremos imponerte nuestros deseos- La explicación le dejó momentáneamente sin habla. Sabía lo importante que era la música para sus padres, y conocía perfectamente el ferviente deseo que poseían de que él continuara por ese camino. Y aún así, ¿le daban la oportunidad de escoger? No, no podía aceptarlo. Necesitaba que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos. Y la única manera de lograrlo era a través de la música. Además, él estaba completamente embelesado con el dulce sonido del violín. Y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse aún.

-Papá, quiero estudiar música. Quiero ser un gran violinista. No quiero nada más- Fueron completamente sinceras sus palabras, y su padre pareció notarlo, pues sonrió ampliamente, con obvios rastros de orgullo en sus ojos.

-Eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar, para saber que entregarte esto es lo correcto- Confundido, miró cómo su padre tomaba algo que se encontraba detrás del sillón, escondido de su vista. Un largo y negro estuche apareció por encima del sillón, entre los brazos del hombre. Inmediatamente, supo que aquel objeto era el estuche de un violín. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué su padre querría darle otro instrumento, cuando hacía apenas unas semanas le había comprado el violín de 3/4, debido a que su anterior violín de 1/2 ya era muy pequeño para él.

-Es tuyo, cariño- La voz de su madre aumentó su confusión, pero también su expectativa. Levantándose del sillón, se acercó hacia donde se encontraba su padre, quien en ese momento le ofrecía el largo estuche.

Con manos ligeramente temblorosas, tomó el objeto con fuerza, pues no podía permitirse dejarlo caer. Se arrodilló sobre la colorida alfombra persa que se hallaba sobre el piso, quedando a corta y similar distancia de sus padres, quienes lo miraban fijamente, ambos ocultando la alegría con clara dificultad.

Lentamente fue abriendo el estuche, notando en el proceso lo lujoso que era realmente aquel cobertor, que se encontraba perfectamente acondicionado para mantener un instrumento en excelentes condiciones y a la temperatura debida.

Pero aquello que lo dejó verdaderamente maravillado, no fue sino el mismo instrumento que reposaba dentro. El habla pareció abandonarle, cuando miró con completa incredulidad el hermoso violín de 4/4. Inmediatamente pudo reconocer la calidad del instrumento, a través de sus finísimos acabados. La madera se veía perfecta, adquiriendo con la luz un tono casi tornasol. Las clavijas poseían un diseño atractivo. Aún las cuatro cuerdas parecían relucir. Era ese, sin lugar a dudas, el violín más hermoso que había visto.

Casi de inmediato, pensó en buscar el nombre del luthier. Por supuesto que aquel violín debía de ser obra de un gran maestro, pues claramente, era una increíble imitación de un violín de Stradivari.

Mirando dentro del instrumento, a través de una de las efes, pudo observar la firma del confeccionador de aquel hermoso instrumento.

_1709. Antonius Strad…_

Imposible.

Sin atreverse a leer el resto de la firma, alzó la mirada y buscó a su padre, como si quisiera pedirle una explicación ante aquello que lo había dejado completamente atónito.

El hombre solamente sonrió de forma amplia al ver el semblante completamente incrédulo del niño.

-Supe que iban a subastarlo. Y me metí en varios aprietos para conseguirlo, pero creo que valió la pena- explicó rápidamente.

-Es… ¿auténtico?- Casi sin habla, pero logrando preguntar quedamente. El menor se debatía entre si mirar a su padre, a su madre, o al invaluable violín que sostenía en sus manos. Había pensado que el hermoso instrumento era una copia fiel, pero nunca imaginó que lo que tenía entre sus brazos era verdaderamente uno de los pocos violines que quedaban de Stradivari.

-Por supuesto. No te daríamos una copia- afirmó la madre, claramente alegre al ver el semblante maravillado de su hijo.

No podía el niño creer que sus padres realmente le estuvieran entregando un auténtico Stradivarius. Era una escena demasiado irreal como para que su mente pudieran analizarla. No quería siquiera imaginar cuánto dinero habían tenido que dar sus padres para entregarle ese regalo. Sabía lo codiciados que eran esos violines; por su inigualable sonido, su icónica historia y su belleza exterior.

-Con ese violín te escucharán cientos de personas. Y con él también tocarás para nosotros- Pero la euforia que le causaba la preciosidad de su regalo, se convirtió en terrible decepción cuando analizó las palabras de su madre. Inmediatamente supo que aunque en sus manos reposara el mejor instrumento del mundo, él no tenía la habilidad para hacerlo sonar con notas de perfección.

Y de pronto, sintió una pesada carga caer sobre sus hombros. Aquel regalo ciertamente era invaluable, pero también simbolizaba un compromiso que quizás él nunca podría cumplir.

Sus padres, mediante ese instrumento, depositaban demasiadas esperanzas en él. ¿Cómo podían darle la opción de escoger, cuando en realidad no querían nada más que verlo a él en el escenario, tocando ante miles? Apenas tenía diez años. No podía usar aún un violín de 4/4. Y sin embargo sus padres ya le habían obsequiado el instrumento que sería su fiel compañero durante toda su vida. Atándolo a la música, enlazándolo por siempre al canto del violín.

Aunque no había heredado el talento de sus padres, su destino parecía estar siempre encadenado a la música.

-.-.-.-

_-Porque los tales son falsos apóstoles, obreros fraudulentos, que se disfrazan como apóstoles de Cristo...- _La mujer, deteniéndose en su lectura, miró al niño que yacía acostado sobre la cama, entre las cobijas y las sábanas. Sonriendo al ver que su hijo ya había caído ante el sueño, se levantó de la silla, mientras cerraba la Biblia que tenía entre sus manos.

Luego de apaciguada la emoción que había inundado la mansión entera, el niño declaró sentirse cansado, siendo que había practicado ya durante horas. Al ser las ocho de la noche, las afirmaciones del menor habían tomado sustento. Por ello, lo había acompañado como siempre lo hacía, hasta que el niño se durmiera. Y, como todas las noches, le recitaba al somnoliento menor diversos versículos del Libro Sagrado.

-Dulces sueños, corazón-susurró, sonriendo al ver al niño una vez más, y recordando aquella alegría que había relucido en sus ojos carmesí ante el hermoso regalo que le habían obsequiado. –Descansa- Fue la última palabra que pronunció la mujer, antes de caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

Sin siquiera sospecharlo, un par de ojos azules que brillaban entre la oscuridad observaron su camino desde el balcón.

Y cuando la puerta fue cerrada, y la calma cayó sobre el lugar, el ser sonrió de forma burlesca.

_-Y no es de extrañar, pues aun Satanás se disfraza como ángel de luz- _Recitando el siguiente versículo, pareció mofarse de las acciones de la mujer. Una humana con débil voluntad y frágil espíritu. No era difícil para él captar no solo las emociones, sino también los pensamientos de las personas. La joven madre no ostentaba ningún tipo de interés a sus ojos.

Sin embargo, el niño que dormía…

Caminando hacia la habitación, sus pasos retumbaban por las paredes. Las sombras comenzaron a apartarse, revelando una figura ciertamente similar a la humana. Con vestimenta completamente negra, pero normal en términos humanos, consistente en pantalones, camisa abotonada y chaqueta de formal apariencia; aquella parecería a primera vista una persona cualquiera. Pero el origen infernal de aquel ser era revelado en sus ojos, fríos, crueles, de un color azul que por momentos se iluminaba tal cual ojos gatunos en la oscuridad.

Sus pasos firmes se dirigían hacia la cama, donde reposaba el inocente menor, quien entre sus sueños no imaginaba siquiera la presencia de alguien más en su habitación.

Mirando al niño dormir en su ignorancia, la sonrisa se presentó en sus labios. Un niño débil, vulnerable. Y aún así, de alguna forma, atractivo a los ojos de un demonio. La determinación que emanaba del niño; sus firmes palabras poseedoras de una madurez no adquirida siquiera por los adultos. Y el dulce, exquisito aroma que provenía de su pequeño cuerpo. Podía entender claramente por qué el niño lo había invocado. De manera inconsciente, pero segura como un grito en medio de una habitación vacía.

Acercándose hasta estar al lado de la cama, se inclinó sobre el menor. La piel de porcelana, suave a la vista. El cabello tricolor que caía sobre la almohada. Y mechones rubios que intentaban cubrir la belleza del rostro.

Con sus labios cerca de la mejilla tersa, aspiró la maravillosa fragancia. El alma que reposaba allí era quizás una de las más hermosas que jamás había encontraba. Pura, y sin embargo, completamente expuesta a la oscuridad, manchada con la rabia y con un creciente anhelo.

-Para hacerte mío… ¿qué es lo que debo darte? ¿Cuál de tus sueños debo cumplir?- Sus palabras, dichas en un susurro pero poseedoras de las más profunda oscuridad e insensibilidad, causaron que el niño que reposaba gimiera suavemente entre su sueño, moviendo su rostro tan solo milímetros al acomodarse mejor contra la almohada.

Hermosa era la figura del menor, pero alejó la mirada, observando el estuche negro que reposaba sobre una mesa cercana. Inmediatamente, sus ojos azules se iluminaron hasta adquirir un brillante tono celeste.

-Ah, pero claro… el dominio del instrumento es aquello que más anhelas-

-.-.-.-.-

Soñaba con un sonido sin igual. Un violín que producía un tono nunca antes escuchado. Una melodía que solamente podía ser interpretada por los ángeles. Maravillado, escuchaba entre su sueño esa música hermosa, sin querer despertar. Intentaba memorizar la melodía, pues era preciosa y daría lo que fuera para interpretarla con sus manos. El sonido era vivo. Las notas marcadas, afinadas a la perfección. Constantes tritonos recordaban una melodía prohibida. Era la música de los ángeles, y sin embargo el intervalo que fue temido durante un amplio periodo de la historia recordaba una tétrica tonalidad. El diablo en la música.

¿Era acaso un sueño?

Temió que al abrir sus ojos la melodía se perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche. Pero al mirar las blancas sábanas de su cama y comprender que la maravillosa música aún llegaba a sus oídos, se sentó bruscamente. E ignorando el mareo que acudió ante su repentina acción, miró hacia el lugar desde el cual provenía el sin igual sonido. La luz de la luna, imponente, iluminaba el balcón. El miedo no se acercó a su mente al ver una figura oscura tocando el violín invaluable que sus padres le habían obsequiado; el preciado Stradivarius. Lo único que llenaba su mente era la maravilla de escuchar tal grado de talento. Debía ser aquello una aparición celestial, quizás un ángel que tocaba para él. No era posible que una persona pudiera tocar tales notas. No creía que un humano pudiera alcanzar tal grado de perfección.

Como si de un trance se tratara, salió de la cama y de pie comenzó a caminar hacia quien producía tan inigualable sonido. Bajo la luz de la luna la piel pálida relucía atractivamente. Maravillado admiró no solo la belleza de la música, sino la del ser que la producía. Mechones castaños que caían discretamente sobre el rostro de perfectas proporciones. Los ojos cerrados, la postura firme, y los habilidosos dedos que se movían a lo largo del diapasón del instrumento. El perfecto control sobre el arco que resbalaba delicadamente sobre las cuerdas, produciendo una intensidad del sonido que viajaba entre el mezzopiano y el forte.

Completamente hechizado por el sonido y la demostración de belleza que frente a sus ojos se presentaba, se mantuvo inmóvil, aguantando la respiración en los momentos en los que la música se convertía en algo demasiado celestial como para ser escuchado por un niño sin talento.

Sentía que no era digno de escuchar esa música. Pero en su interior comenzaba a crecer la desesperación. Si pudiera tocar como ese ángel que se había presentado esa noche, tocando para él bajo la luz plateada de la luna. Si alcanzara aunque fuera la mitad del nivel que ese ser poseía. Si lograba eso, maravillaría al mundo entero con su música. Dejaría a sus padres sin habla. Su maestro no tendría nada más que enseñarle.

Una última nota, perfecta aun siendo la última. Tan pronto miró cómo el violín se apartaba del hombro del ser, cayó de rodillas. Sin importarle su patética postura, aún demasiado servil para un niño; y sin sentir temor alguno a pesar de que la persona frente a él era totalmente desconocida, pronunció palabras suplicantes.

-Permíteme tocar el violín como lo has hecho- Entre sus palabras, y el afán de llamar la atención de esa persona inhumana, no notó siquiera la mueca de plena satisfacción ni la sonrisa socarrona que se mostró en los labios del otro. –Quiero ser el mejor. Si logro tocar así…-

-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar?- La voz fría lo paralizó por unos cuantos segundos. Y los ojos, de un profundo color azul que parecía centellar bajo la luz de la luna, le quitaron el habla por un momento. El rostro de aquel ser, aquel mismo rostro que en un principio le pareció hermoso, ahora era cubierto por una máscara de seriedad. Creía haber visto emociones en él mientras tocaba, pero ahora, el semblante no demostraba sentimientos. De hecho, parecía estar completamente vacío de ellos.

Pero eso no lo detuvo. Aun cuando estuvo cerca de reconocer la crueldad tras los ojos azules. Su anhelo era más grande y la ambición más poderosa.

-Todo- Pudo jurar que ante la palabra los ojos azules se iluminaron tomando un color casi celeste.

-¿Todo?- Casi pudo percibir la burla en la voz profunda. Y estuvo a punto de sentir miedo al ver cómo el ser se acercaba. Pero no se permitió sentir inseguridad alguna.

-¿Tu nombre…?- Intentó preguntar, queriendo saber más de aquel extraño, pero también buscando dirigirse a él de forma más directa.

-Puedes llamarme Seto- El niño suspiró, intentando esconder los nervios que comenzaba a sentir. La persona frente a él parecía intimidante, quizás demasiado. Y aunque el razonamiento le pedía que buscara ayuda, siendo que había un completo extraño en su habitación, el deseo le suplicaba que se mantuviera allí, y que venciera el miedo.

-Seto. Te daré lo que quieras. Pon el precio- La afirmación no fue una sorpresa. Por supuesto, el demonio podía leer a los humanos con total facilidad. No se había equivocado con éste. Aún en presencia de un extraño, el niño mostraba la misma determinación inquebrantable. Un alma pura, pero susceptible a la oscuridad. En ese momento, no deseó más que arrebatarle aquel tesoro al niño.

Pero bien sabía que la prisa era engañosa. Y que el premio por la espera era mayor.

-Puedo darte el talento- afirmó, mirando al niño ponerse en pie, y burlándose en sus adentros del semblante emocionado. -Con él podrás manejar el instrumento como nadie más lo ha hecho. Podrás enorgullecer a tus padres y maravillar a todo aquel que escuche tu música. Sin embargo, existe una sola condición. Solo una y nada más- explicó.

Aunque la incredulidad ante lo que sucedía estaba presente, el niño no se detuvo a analizar la veracidad de lo que estaba viviendo. La música escuchada aún lo mantenía en un trance profundo. Y esta vez su mente no era la que hablaba, sino su corazón.

-Dila- La expectativa podía apreciarse fácilmente en los ojos carmesí. Y el demonio se permitió mostrar una corta sonrisa satisfecha antes de continuar.

El niño había caído fácilmente, revelando el deseo más íntimo de su corazón. La música que había interpretado no solo era hermosa, sino que también era capaz de revelar lo que se ocultaba en las profundidades de las personas. Como demonio, podía hacer que los humanos sucumbieran ante la tentación de diversas formas. Y esta vez, utilizó la música para ello.

-Te daré el talento. Con él podrás cumplir tu mayor deseo. Pero el día en que el sonido del violín te cause repulsión; el día en que no puedas escuchar su canto sin sentir el odio más profundo… ese día me entregarás tu alma- Jugar con las emociones, destrozar los anhelos del ser humano. La existencia de un demonio no tenía otra razón que la corrupción de las almas; y el engaño a aquellos quienes se dejaban llevar por el orgullo o la inocencia. Y el niño frente a él, sabía bien, poseía demasiado de ambos.

Por supuesto, el niño consideró la condición como algo que jamás podría cumplirse. Era imposible para él sentir odio hacia el sonido más maravilloso. Jamás podría repudiar el instrumento que tanto admiraba. El ángel frente a él no podría jamás llevarse su alma, algo que además, no tenía verdadera importancia para él. No podía ver ni tocar aquello que llamaban alma. El perderla no era algo trágico. En cambio, si adquiría el talento, podría cumplir todos sus sueños.

La apuesta era segura. Todo estaba a su favor.

-Dame el talento. Y si acontece el día en que odie el sonido del violín, entonces mi alma será tuya- Sus palabras fueron la sentencia final. Esta vez el ser no intentó esconder la sonrisa llena de burla.

Sabía que el niño sucumbiría fácilmente ante la tentación. Lo que él ofrecía era simplemente imposible de ignorarse.

Y ahora, el niño ojirubí sería suyo. No era posible comparar la voluntad de un simple humano con la de un demonio.

-Pero…- Tuvo que admitir que la sorpresa se presentó al escuchar las palabras del menor, que fácilmente podían ser de arrepentimiento. – ¿Puedo saber por qué alguien como tú ha decidido concederme este deseo? Claramente no eres humano… aunque nunca pensé que fuera realmente posible que los ángeles existieran, a pesar de que mi madre habla mucho de ellos-

¿Ángeles? El pensamiento era ciertamente absurdo, pero al parecer el ignorante niño había malinterpretado completamente sus intenciones. No estaba allí para conceder deseos, eso solamente era el medio para conseguir lo que quería. Estaba allí para devorar el alma de quien lo había invocado, y llevarla consigo a los infiernos más profundos. Estaba ahí para atormentar y arrebatar, nada más. No le interesaba la música creada por humanos, ni tampoco los instrumentos construidos por tan míseras criaturas.

-Creo que te has confundido. Y debo decir que no me complace que me compares con esas criaturas tan desagradables- Su tono de voz cambió de inmediato, denotando un aura peligrosa, llena de algo que al niño le pareció odio.

-Entonces… ¿qué eres?- Sin consentirlo su corazón se había acelerado, y por primera vez el verdadero temor se mostró. La razón volvió a presentarse, nublando el corazón que hasta el momento era el que había hablado.

Cuando el ser de negro se acercó aun más, él dio varios pasos hacia atrás. De reojo notó cómo el ser dejaba el arco sobre la mesa donde se encontraba el estuche del violín.

Y entonces pudo verlo. Lejos de la luz de la luna, los ojos azules ahora brillaban por sí solos, tétricamente. El rostro que le había parecido hermoso comenzaba a distorsionarse horriblemente. Y cuando la sonrisa del otro aumentó, su horror fue grande al ver los afilados colmillos que sobresalieron.

-Un demonio- La voz oscura retumbó en su mente. Y la mano que se aferró con fuerza a su frente lo sobresaltó. Pero aún peor fue el terrible dolor que comenzó a sentir, como si su frente estuviera siendo quemada con fuego ardiente.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera gritar, su mundo entero se volvió negro.

-.-.-.-

-Cariño, es hora de despertar- Gimió cansadamente cuando escuchó las palabras y sintió la mano de su madre sobre su hombro.

-Cinco minutos…- susurró, no queriendo levantarse aún.

-Hijo, tienes clase de violín en un hora- Gimió de nuevo cuando recordó ese detalle. Aunque amaba el violín no le emocionaban las clases. Su profesor ya casi no hacía comentarios negativos, pero su semblante lo decía todo.

-Ya voy- dijo, pocos segundos antes de bostezar abiertamente. Las sábanas simplemente eran demasiado cómodas. Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, e inmediatamente se sentó. Con la mirada observó la habitación entera. El sol se filtraba por el balcón, entre las cortinas azules. El estuche del violín de Stradivari descansaba en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Todo parecía estar en orden, como si aquello que había visto y escuchado la noche anterior solo fuera un sueño.

De inmediato razonó en que seguramente todo lo había imaginado. Ahora que podía pensar las cosas con claridad, no podía creer que realmente un ser inhumano se hubiera aparecido ante él, ofreciéndolo formar un pacto que él había aceptado.

No supo en ese momento si sentir alivio o profunda decepción. Aunque ciertamente lo último que recordaba era una imagen aterradora, no podía evitar querer aún el talento. Era difícil creer que su mente había imaginado aquella preciosa música. Un niño sin talento no podría siquiera soñar con notas tan hermosas.

-Yami, apresúrate- La voz de su madre, claramente firme, lo hizo suspirar.

Ciertamente todo fue un sueño.

-.-.-.-.-

El semblante de su profesor bastaba para saber que el hombre no estaba feliz de estar allí nuevamente, dándole clases a quien quizás era su estudiante menos talentoso.

-¿Has practicado?- La pregunta siempre la hacía, aunque claramente no creía en la respuesta afirmativa que el niño le daba cada vez.

-Sí, señor- contestó el menor, bajando la mirada cuando escuchó a su profesor suspirar con resignación.

-Está bien, comencemos. Esta vez te dejaré elegir qué tocar primero- afirmó. De todas formas, a su punto de vista, el orden de las piezas no haría que su estudiante tocara de una forma más aceptable, o mejor dicho, peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

El niño miró por unos momentos los distintos conciertos y sonatas que se encontraban sobre el atril. Todas las piezas eran de nivel intermedio, por lo que realmente no había gran diferencia entre una y otra, al menos desde el punto de vista del nivel de dificultad.

-Las Cuatros Estaciones de Vivaldi- susurró, sosteniendo con fuerza el mástil del violín en su mano izquierda.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó el hombre, estando a punto de rodar los ojos.

-Invierno- Eligió el menor, casi de manera automática. No solo era ese uno de los conciertos que más había practicado, sino que era su favorito entre los demás conciertos que componían las Cuatro Estaciones. Realmente esperaba algún día tener la posibilidad de tocar esa composición junto con la orquesta que debía acompañar al violín.

-Está bien- afirmó el hombre, mientras colocaba sobre el atril el concierto elegido, dejándolo abierto en el primer movimiento. –Desde el primer movimiento- El niño asintió ante la indicación de su profesor, mientras levantaba el violín, hasta colocarlo en posición sobre su hombro izquierdo. Tomando el arco como era debido, colocó su mentón sobre la barbillera, preparándose para comenzar a tocar.

Al mirar las notas sobre el pentagrama, sintió cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta. De pronto las simples páginas parecían demasiado intimidantes.

Por ello, se atrevió por primera vez a cerrar los ojos, confiando plenamente en que conocía el orden de las notas de memoria. Aunque tan pronto vio oscuridad, recordó el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Si tan solo pudiera tocar como aquel demonio…

Sin dejar de mirar las imágenes que pasaban por su mente, suspiró, comenzando a llevar el pulso que debía mantener durante todo el tiempo que estuviera tocando.

"_1… 2… 3…4"_

El arco resbaló sobre las cuerdas. Sin mirar las notas comenzó a tocarlas con sorprendente facilidad, su mente reconociendo claramente el sonido de cada una de ellas. Perdiéndose completamente en el sonido que era producido por el arco y sus dedos, imaginó la sensación de frío que causaba el invierno. La nieve cayendo del cielo, los abrigos que protegían el cuerpo del poder de la estación más hermosa del año. El fuego en la chimenea, y el chocolate caliente servido a altas horas de la noche. El viento gélido infiltrándose por las ventanas.

Sus dedos reprodujeron sus pensamientos, paseándose hábilmente a lo largo del diapasón, marcando notas perfectamente afinadas.

Por unos momentos no creyó que el sonido que escuchaba fuera producido por sus propias manos. A través de aquella melodía podía sentir el invierno, como si se encontrara en el jardín de la mansión, paseándose sobre la nieve. La misma melodía que no había podido perfeccionar en la práctica, ahora lo acompañaba hermosamente, pintando con su sonar un hermoso paisaje blanco que se mostraba ante sus ojos cerrados.

La melodía fluía preciosamente, la afinación era precisa. El sonido era arrebatador.

Con las últimas notas del primer movimiento, fue creciendo la sorpresa. Y también fue formándose en su mente la respuesta ante su repentino talento.

No fue un sueño. Lo que había vivido la noche anterior no fue un sueño.

Su corazón, repentinamente acelerado, retumbó junto con las últimas notas que dejó escapar de su violín.

Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que estos ardían, pues intentaban esconder lágrimas. Sentía total euforia, y al mismo tiempo estaba completamente horrorizado.

Apostar el alma a un demonio, aquello que su madre decía que ostentaba un valor sobrehumano.

¿Qué había hecho?

Pero al mirar el rostro de su profesor, tan pálido como la misma nieve, comenzó a sentir profunda satisfacción. Este era su deseo, y finalmente se cumpliría. No iba a arrepentirse. Jamás podría arrepentirse. Ahora produciría la música más hermosa. Miles de personas lo escucharían. Sus padres estarían orgullosos. Esto era lo que más había anhelado.

Sonriendo abiertamente, y volviendo a mirar a su atónito profesor, esperó pacientemente a que éste saliera de su asombro, ansiando escuchar lo que el hombre le diría. Éste, al notar finalmente la mirada del menor, suspiró profundamente, intentando salir del estupor.

Y por primera vez, el profesor le sonrió a su alumno.

-Parece que finalmente te lo has tomado en serio, Yami-

-.-.-.-

Magi: he regresado con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Antes que nada explicar algunos aspectos de este capítulo. El tritono es un intervalo musical que podría decirse suena algo tétrico, y fue visto en la Edad Media como un "portal" por así decirlo, por donde podía entrar el demonio. A esto se le llamó diábolus in música o el diablo en la música (Así que no, el nombre de este capítulo no tiene que ver con la canción de Mago de Oz xD). Respecto a la personalidad de Seto, creo que con éste capítulo ya pueden hacerse una idea de cómo lo retrataré en este fic. La cita bíblica que apareció en el capítulo es de 2 Corintios 11:13-14. Las Cuatro Estaciones de Vivaldi son cuatro conciertos para violín bastante famosos, especialmente la Primavera. Para este capítulo me pareció que el de Invierno iba bastante bien, además de que personalmente es mi favorito.

Y creo que respecto al capítulo como tal eso sería todo. Lo que aconteció entre Yami y Seto es lo que en Derecho llamamos una obligación condicional suspensiva. Jeje mientras escribía esa escena se me vino eso a la mente y me reí durante todo el tiempo que tardé escribiéndola xD No puedo creer que comparara el Derecho de obligaciones con este fic. Por poco hasta les pongo un abogado xD

Pero bueno, basta de tonterías. En algunos de los comentarios mostraron interés por saber sobre mi educación musical. Aunque eso no viene al caso ni le encuentro importancia alguna para efectos de esta historia, no tengo problema en mencionar rápidamente algunos detalles. Mi padre era de los que pensaban que más allá de una educación académica, era importante también una educación musical, por lo que realmente la música de una u otra forma ha formado parte de mi vida desde pequeña. Comencé con el piano en mi niñez. Pero fue hasta la adolescencia que me interesé en el violín. Mencionaron también que si este fic estaba de alguna forma basado en mi experiencia. Y por supuesto que sí. Aunque no he tenido gran dificultad para aprender, sí hay momentos en los que deseo lanzar el violín por la ventana más cercana xD Pero eso exactamente es lo que me gusta de este instrumento. Si fuera fácil ya lo habría dejado.

Bueno, pasando a lo más importante, debo agradecer a todos por sus reviews. Después de ausentarme por tanto tiempo, espero retomar el ritmo en cuanto a las actualizaciones. Agradecimientos a **angelegipcio, Rita, Guest, maru. cueva, Guest, Atami no Tsuki, Yami224, Sekmeth Dei, Gattu10, Allen-Kurosawa, Sara, HIKARI NO YAMI **por sus reviews en el primer capítulo de este fanfic! n.n Noté que por algunos días el fanfiction dejaba todos los reviews anónimos como Guest O.o Pero parece que ya lo cambiaron. Por dicha porque así agradezco los reviews directamente por el nombre de cada lector, porque de lo contrario me parece demasiado impersonal xD

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Ja ne!


	3. Danse Macabre

**El Violinista**

_**Capítulo III:**_

_**Danse Macabre**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

La claridad de las notas era magnífica. El sonido poderoso, que entonaba una melodía cubierta de una hechizante melancolía, retumbaba por el lugar, entre los muebles y tras las pinturas de renombrados artistas colocadas sobre las paredes. El arco se movía a un compás perfecto, resbalando grandiosamente sobre las cuerdas, y produciendo aquel arrebatador sonido.

El adolescente, quien con sus manos reproducía tan magistral obra, se encontraba de pie en postura firme, sosteniendo el hermoso violín de Stradivari. Sus manos se movían elegantemente sobre el diapasón del instrumento, marcando las notas afinadas de aquella melodía. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, podía sentir claramente las vibraciones de su instrumento, y la mirada de sus padres, quienes se encontraban frente a él, sentados uno al lado del otro sobre uno de los sillones. Su profesor, además, se encontraba de pie a sus espaldas.

La mujer rubia, quien sostenía con fuerza la mano de su esposo, no podía esconder las emociones, que se reflejaban con claridad en su semblante. Completamente embelesada por el sonido del instrumento y por el orgullo que la embargaba al ser su propio hijo quien producía tan hermoso sonido, las lágrimas se presentaban en sus ojos amatista.

El padre, aunque mantenía un semblante ciertamente más firme, no podía tampoco ocultar su orgullo, ni la maravilla que se manifestaba ante aquella magnífica presentación.

El quinto movimiento de la Partitura no. 2 para violín de Bach, era sin lugar a dudas una de las piezas más maravillosas jamás creadas por el hombre. Las notas que componían la Chacona formaban la melodía más hermosa. Y la forma en la que el adolescente ojirubí interpretaba tal obra de arte, era un bello tributo, digno de ser escuchado. El nivel de dificultad de aquella pieza era considerablemente alto; y sin embargo el adolescente lograba interpretarla de manera magistral, con excepcional profesionalismo.

Podía claramente y con total seguridad afirmar que nunca antes había escuchado tal nivel de talento y perfección. Y no porque se tratara de su propio hijo. Como músico, podía fácilmente reconocer quién poseía la habilidad para con un instrumento. Su hijo y el violín, parecían haber sido hechos el uno para el otro. Viendo al menor tocar, parecía como si él y el violín fueran uno solo.

Y eso, ciertamente, era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto.

Las últimas notas, perfectas en toda su extensión, marcaron el final de aquel profundo y espléndido sonido bañado por la soberbia nostalgia que había inundado el salón entero. Los sentimientos producidos por aquella melodía eran múltiples, mágicos y prodigiosos.

Cuando la última nota fue tocada, y el silencio se extendió por el lugar, el adolescente de catorce años abrió los ojos. Los nervios se presentaron, al esperar ansioso la respuesta de sus padres.

Después de tantos años, finalmente tocaba para ellos. Con el invaluable violín que fue el más hermoso regalo de parte de sus progenitores. Y con el talento concedido por el ser más oscuro. Su música al fin era digna de ser escuchada.

-Eso fue…- Sonrió al ver el semblante completamente atónito de su padre. Y sosteniendo aún el violín y el arco en sus manos abrazó delicadamente a su madre, tan pronto ésta se lanzó a sus brazos con las lágrimas bañando su rostro.

No podía recordar un momento más feliz que aquel. Los halagos que su sollozante madre susurraba a su oído; el semblante lleno de orgullo de su padre. Esto era todo lo que había querido. La personificación de su mayor deseo. El hacer felices a sus padres era lo que siempre había anhelado. Que ellos lo reconocieran a través de su talento y habilidad para la música. En ese momento, sentía que no podía pedir más.

-Me has dejado sin palabras- Entre risas claramente asombradas, su padre se acercó, levantándose del sillón. –Eso fue arrebatador. Fue… simplemente espléndido- Las palabras del hombre le hicieron sonreír con aún más alegría. Ciertamente no existía nada que deseara más que escuchar los halagos de sus padres.

-Por supuesto, estoy de acuerdo. Debo decirles a ambos que Yami es mi estudiante más talentoso. Su progreso ha sido… indubitablemente sorprendente- El profesor, quien no había hablado hasta ese momento, colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del adolescente, quien suspiró con orgullo al recibir tales palabras, que en un principio jamás imaginó que escucharía.

La madre, apartándose de su hijo y secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo que recibió de su esposo, sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Eso cree?- preguntó con sincera felicidad.

-Por supuesto. Y si me permiten decirlo, creo que ya es hora de sacar el talento del salón de música, y llevarlo a los escenarios- Siendo que ya había discutido aquel asunto con su profesor, su sorpresa no fue siquiera similar a la de sus padres, cuyos ojos brillaron ante la emoción de pensar en su hijo tocando frente a cientos de personas.

-Eso sería maravilloso- afirmó la madre.

-Realmente no podríamos pedir más- habló el padre.

-En ese caso…- El profesor miró a su estudiante; una sigilosa petición ocultándose en su mirada y siendo fácilmente percibida por el adolescente, quien suspiró con emoción, antes de mirar a sus orgullosos padres.

-Bueno… yo… ya hice la prueba para entrar a una orquesta- Confesó. No había querido decirles nada al respecto a sus padres, pues quería sorprenderlos el mismo día en que tocara finalmente para ellos. Su profesor había sido quien lo había ayudado, preparándolo para la prueba y trasladándolo al lugar donde se llevó a cabo. El hombre, desde su increíble mejoría en el violín, había cambiado totalmente, impulsándole a mejorar cada vez más y a soñar en grande. Más allá de ser su profesor, se había convertido en su tutor, ayudándole en lo que podía. Esto, por supuesto, era motivo de gran orgullo para él, siendo que el hombre era un afamado violinista y uno de sus mayores ejemplos a seguir.

-¿Y no nos lo habías dicho?- exclamó su madre.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa- respondió el adolescente.

-Eso quiere decir…- Su padre pareció entender inmediatamente el significado de esas palabras.

-Claramente Yami pasó la prueba sin ningún tipo de dificultad- Fue finalmente su profesor quien dio la noticia. –Y aunque Yami tiene suficiente talento para trabajar como solista, el formar parte de una orquesta, especialmente a tan corta edad, le permitirá darse a conocer. Y después de eso… el cielo es el único límite- La alegría de los padres no se hizo esperar. Viendo cómo el sueño comenzaba a tomar forma, el orgullo de los padres era claro, y llenaba de felicidad el corazón del adolescente.

-La primera presentación es en un mes… y estoy practicando duro para intentar obtener el solo- explicó el menor a sus emocionados padres, quienes inmediatamente pronunciaron palabras de ánimo y orgullo.

-¿Te imaginas, tu primera presentación, y con un solo?-

-Con tal nivel de talento es imposible que no lo obtengas-

Las palabras de sus padres eran todo lo que deseaba escuchar, para saber que sus esfuerzos finalmente rendían frutos. Aunque ciertamente ellos aún mantenían altas expectativas; y él haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para cumplirlas.

-Al parecer le has dado buen uso al talento que te he dado- Pero entre las palabras de ánimo y gozo de las personas que lo rodeaban, pudo claramente escuchar la voz gélida de aquel ser a quien le debía todo cuanto sucedía.

Frente a sus ojos pudo verlo. En la esquina de la habitación, sin ver visto por nadie más que él, el ser de negro lo observaba con fríos ojos azules.

Debía admitir que el verlo producía en su interior una ráfaga de temor. Y sin embargo, no siendo esta la primera ocasión en la que el demonio se aparecía ante él, no mostró en su rostro señal alguna de reconocimiento. Por el contrario, se atrevió a mantener la mirada fija en el ser inhumano, aunque la sonrisa ya se había borrado por completo de su rostro. El ver al demonio le recordaba aquella noche. El mirar esos ojos vacíos le hacía sentirse impotente, siendo que el talento que poseía no era el suyo, sino el dado por ese ser.

-Pero, solo me pregunto… ¿hasta cuándo?- La socarrona sonrisa, que mostraba crueldad y una promesa oscura de dolor, logró hacer que su respiración se acelerara. Aunque no creía posible que pudiera algún día odiar el violín, la constante aparición de aquel ser era causa de inseguridad.

-Esto apenas comienza- Fueron esas las últimas palabras, antes de que un manto de impenetrable oscuridad envolviera al demonio, quien en tan solo pocos segundos desapareció del lugar, de manera silenciosa, tal cual había llegado.

-.-.-.-.-

-Sé que todos han trabajado duro. Y ciertamente cada uno de nuestros violinistas es admirablemente talentoso. Sin embargo, como saben esta presentación es importante y la más grande en toda la corta historia de esta orquesta. No podemos darnos el lujo de cometer un solo error. Les recuerdo, además, que para esta presentación nuestro repertorio está dominado por obras de Camille Saint-Saëns, de técnica compleja especialmente para violín- Escuchaba atentamente las palabras del maestro de la orquesta. Finalmente había llegado el momento en el que nombrarían a la persona que interpretaría los solos de violín. Todas sus expectativas y su arduo trabajo se reducían a esos mínimos minutos. Sus compañeros, igualmente, esperaban expectantes, algunos con más esperanza que otros.

Se encontraban en ese momento en el escenario, frente a un vacío teatro. Era allí donde practicaban, y era allí donde el joven ojirubí daría la primera presentación de su vida. El teatro ciertamente era grande, habiendo sido hermosamente decorado en la mitad de los años del 1800, y restaurado en varias ocasiones. Era casi imposible creer que su primera presentación iba a acontecer en tan bello lugar. Podía imaginar las butacas llenas de personas, y podía casi escuchar los aplausos. El solo hecho de estar allí en el escenario ya era suficiente orgullo. Todo sería perfecto si conseguía el solo.

-Respecto a la persona que interpretará los solos y el principal violín, por supuesto hemos elegido a la que consideramos que es la persona con el mejor manejo técnico y dominio musical del instrumento…- Contuvo la respiración, sosteniéndose de la silla sobre la cual se encontraba sentado.

Sin consentirlo, sus ojos se cerraron ante la gran expectativa que lo embargaba. Su talento no podía tener comparación. Debía ser su nombre el que fuera nombrado…

-Anzu Mazaki- Los aplausos que le siguieron a la pronunciación del nombre, fueron música insoportable a sus oídos. Completamente paralizado e incrédulo, miró cómo una chica alta de corto cabello castaño y claros ojos azules se levantaba, claramente emocionada y agradecida, en medio de los aplausos de los presentes.

La sorpresa, pronto, dio cabida a la rabia, cuando claramente pudo escuchar la risa profunda del demonio retumbando por el lugar, sin ser escuchada por nadie más que él.

-.-.-.-

-¡Yami, Yami, espera!- Habiendo intentado alejarse del lugar lo más rápido posible, estando aún presente la furia en su interior, había tomado su instrumento e intentado salir del teatro tan rápido como sus piernas pudieran permitir. Sin embargo, a tan solo medio camino de la salida más próxima, la voz, claramente perteneciente al director de la orquesta, lo había llamado. Aún contra su voluntad, y por simple cortesía, había detenido su caminar. Y antes de girar su cuerpo para encarar al hombre, intentó cambiar su semblante a uno más apacible, aunque ciertamente fingido.

-¿Señor?- preguntó, con cuanta calma pudo conseguir, ocultando perfectamente el temblor de su voz.

El hombre, de edad avanzada delatada por su cabello totalmente cano, miró al joven ojirubí con sus ojos negros.

-Te has ido con mucha prisa…- comenzó a decir.

-Lo lamento, pero debo llegar a casa pronto. Hoy tenemos una importante actividad familiar y no puedo llegar tarde- Le sorprendió cuán fácilmente la mentira escapó de sus labios; sin titubeos ni una pizca de inseguridad. Era quizás la misma rabia la que lo hacía hablar con tanta certeza de hechos irreales.

-Entonces no quiero retrasar. Solo quería decirte que eras nuestra primera opción- Las palabras del hombre lo confundieron por algunos segundos.

-¿Disculpe?- fue lo único que pudo el joven preguntar.

-Tienes talento, de eso no cabe duda. Aunque eres joven, ciertamente eres mejor que la gran mayoría de quienes integran esta orquesta…-

-No entiendo lo que quiere decir- Se atrevió a interrumpir el joven las palabras del director.

-Eres la segunda opción después de Anzu- La afirmación, aunque le causó sorpresa, también levantó su enojo.

-Dijo que yo era la primera opción…-

-No me malentiendas. Técnicamente eres el mejor violinista que tenemos. Pero no tienes experiencia en los escenarios, y aún eres muy joven. Sé que Anzu podrá manejarse bien durante la presentación, pero no puedo estar seguro contigo. No dudo de tu talento, pero necesitas más experiencia en el escenario. Sin embargo, claramente no hay nadie más que esté al nivel de Anzu, por lo que si algo le sucede, tú tomarás su lugar- La declaración fue sorpresiva, pero no alivió el enojo.

-¿Así que soy un remplazo?- preguntó, sin poder esconder la indignación.

-No debes verlo como algo malo. Es mucho para alguien de catorce años que solo lleva poco más de un mes en una orquesta- Las palabras fueron tomadas como despectivas por el joven ojirubí, quien deseó aun más alejarse del lugar.

-Entiendo, y le agradezco. Me siento halagado por sus palabras. Pero si me disculpa, ya se me hace tarde. Con permiso- Palabras respetuosas, aunque por dentro las emociones ardieran.

-Por supuesto- Tan pronto obtuvo el permiso, siguió con su camino.

Aquella conversación no había calmado sus fuertes emociones. Pero extrañamente, desde ese momento fueron solo unas palabras las que se repitieron en su mente.

"_Si algo le sucede, tú tomarás su lugar"._

-.-.-.-

-¿Te parece gracioso?- interrogó el joven de ojos carmesí, mirando por sobre su hombro al hombre que se encontraba recostado contra una de las paredes de su habitación, a cercana distancia del balcón donde todo había comenzado. El castaño, cuyos ojos azules brillaban con claro humor, vestía como siempre con un único color negro.

El ligero temor que el ojirubí sentía al ver al demonio se había esfumado ahora, producto de la rabia que aún carcomía sus adentros. Sentado frente a su escritorio, intentaba leer un libro, y sin embargo las constantes risas plagadas de malicia no le dejaban concentrarse.

-De hecho creo que no he visto jamás algo que merezca tanta burla- Apretó los puños sobre las páginas abiertas del libro, cuando escuchó la respuesta del ser oscuro.

-¿No deberías de estar poseyendo a alguien, o siendo exorcizado por algún sacerdote?- preguntó con sarcasmo. Aunque tenía en claro el origen del ojiazul a quien ciertamente era fácil de confundir con un humano, no pensaba dejarse humillar por tan aborrecible criatura.

-Tienes una lengua afilada… no esperaba menos- Rodó los ojos, volviendo su atención a la lectura. Si había algo que tenía en claro, era que el demonio no podía hacerle daño a menos de que la condición impuesta en el pacto se cumpliera. Ello lo había aprendido en los años siguientes a lo sucedido aquella noche. A pesar de la constante presencia del demonio, nunca había sido lastimado por éste. Su presencia oscura ciertamente era motivo de incomodidad, y aún de intimidación. Pero no se permitiría a sí mismo mostrar su nerviosismo. Aunque no era eso lo que sentía en ese momento, sino furia.

-¿Te divierte faltar a tu parte del pacto?- preguntó entonces. Sabía que aquello enojaría al demonio, pero en ese momento no le interesó ese pensamiento.

El silencio que se expandió por la habitación le hizo creer al joven por tan solo unos segundos que el demonio se había ido. Sin embargo, una repentina ráfaga de brisa helada le movió los cabellos rubios que caían sobre su rostro, y le produjo a su cuerpo un fuerte escalofrío. Pero fue la voz, firme y fría, que susurrante habló a su oreja, la que lo paralizó.

-Ten en claro que no pediste nada más que el talento. Lo que quieras hacer con él no forma parte de nuestro trato- Pudo sentir la frialdad del aliento del ser acariciando su oreja.

-Si realmente me has dado talento… el talento entregado por un demonio… ¿por qué la eligieron a ella?- Aún contra su propio juicio, se atrevió a juntar su mirada con la vacía del demonio. Era simplemente imposible encontrar reales emociones en aquel semblante inexpresivo. Aunque el tono de voz utilizado le dejaba en claro al joven que aquel ser hablaba con latente amenaza. –El director dijo que yo era la primera opción. No soy estúpido, así que no intentes engañarme. Pude escuchar tu risa cuando dijeron su nombre-

-La ironía de la situación fue mucha. Y ya que mencionas los exorcismos debes saber que la risa es una de las formas más comunes de expresión en un demonio. Aunque claro, el significado de ella no es exactamente el mismo que los humanos le han brindado…-

-Mi madre es devota, por supuesto que no soy ignorante. De hecho he escuchado que existe una sola forma en la que se puede asegurar que un demonio no está mintiendo… ¿debería intentarlo contigo?- Pero entonces, al ver las llamaradas provenientes del mismo infierno asomarse en los ojos azules, se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Ciertamente había casi perdido el temor ante aquella horrenda criatura. Y sin embargo, al mirar la furia infernal que de pronto inundaba al ser de negro, no pudo evitar sentir los comienzos de una ráfaga de temor. Su rabia no le había permitido ver el límite de lo razonable.

-¿Es así?- La voz, de pronto más grave, estaba claramente cubierta con profunda oscuridad. –Olvidas quién tiene el poder aquí- Siseos parecieron las palabras del demonio, quien con tan solo alzar su mano obligó al joven a levantarse de la silla, siendo éste jalado por una fuerza invisible que lo paralizó con repentino miedo. Nunca antes había visto tal semblante en el demonio, ni mucho menos había sido empujado de aquella temible forma.

Pero aún más violenta fue la fuerza invisible que lo golpeó en ese momento, la cual literalmente lo lanzó a metros de distancia. Apenas pudo notar un rápido movimiento en la mano del demonio, antes de que su espalda chocara con violencia contra las sábanas. Se encontró entonces acostado de espaldas sobre su cama, mirando al techo blanco bellamente decorado con molduras. Su confundida mente no pudo analizar con claridad la situación, hasta que un peso se posó sobre su cuerpo.

Abriendo sus ojos en impresión, se encontró de frente con los ojos azules de la bestia infernal a quien estaba atado. Solo hasta entonces sintió la presión sobre su garganta, siendo aplicada por la mano fría del demonio.

-Déjame- Se atrevió a decir.

-No tienes potestad sobre mí para obligarme bajo ese nombre. Recuerda bien quién es quien sostiene la soga alrededor de tu cuello- La presión sobre su cuello aumentó, cortándole por segundos la respiración.

-Suél… tame- Pudo decir entre bocanadas, intentando mover los brazos para defenderse, pero notando que estos se encontraban inmóviles, lejos de su control; como si fueran sostenidos por manos invisibles.

-Para ser un niño inútil eres demasiado atrevido. Hacer enojar a un demonio puede costarte muy caro- La advertencia, pudo notar, estaba plagada de burla. Respirando profundamente para recuperar el aliento perdido, decidió no sucumbir ante las acciones del demonio.

-No puedes hacerme daño. Hice un pacto contigo. No puedes tocarme- Sus palabras, increíblemente, lograron que el demonio lo liberara de forma inmediata. Respirando con alivio cuando el peso fue quitado de su cuerpo y tuvo nuevamente libertad de movimiento, no se atrevió a volver la mirada al ojiazul.

-¿Es eso lo que has creído durante estos años? Si es así, no me niego a alimentar tu fantasía- Aun negándose a mirar al castaño, el ojirubí mantuvo la mirada fija en el techo y en la lámpara de cristales que guindaba del mismo. Su corazón, contra su voluntad, se había acelerado. Aunque bien sabía que no existía razón para temer, los previos acontecimientos le dejaron con un amargo sentimiento.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de la situación, un único pensamiento se formuló entonces en su mente.

-Necesito obtener el solo- Las mismas palabras lo sorprendieron, pues no podía creer que en medio de aquellos eventos pudiera pensar en ello. Pero, de todas formas, fue exactamente eso lo que inició todo.

-Claro… ¿qué dirán tus padres cuando se enteren que no fuiste capaz de conseguirlo?- La sola mención de sus padres bastó para hacer que su corazón se compungiera. No había pensado aún en ello, y ahora, no podía soportar siquiera la idea. Sus padres ya sabían de la presentación, por lo que no podía mentir al respecto. Pero simplemente no podía imaginar cómo enfrentarlos y confesar que tan solo tocaría como un miembro más de la orquesta, perdido entre los demás violines. Aunque esa sería su primera presentación, quería que fuera perfecta.

-Tú interviniste. Arregla lo que has hecho- ordenó el ojirubí, atreviéndose finalmente a mirar al demonio, aunque procuró no verlo a los ojos. A su parecer, estaba claro que el castaño de alguna forma había cambiado la decisión del director. Era la opción más lógica, siendo que el mismo hombre le había dicho que él había sido la primera opción.

-No recibo órdenes de quien no ostenta la mínima autoridad sobre mí- El menor, inteligentemente, decidió guardar silencio. Mientras que el ojiazul, al no escuchar insistencia alguna, caminó hacia el escritorio donde en principio se había encontrado el ojirubí. Sus pasos resonaban por el lugar, retumbando en la mente del joven, quien sin embargo no se movió de su posición sobre la cama.

El demonio, al mirar el libro abierto dejado sobre el escritorio, lo cerró sin siquiera tocarlo, moviendo solamente su mano. Inmediatamente, las letras grandes de la portada lo obligaron a sonreír con malicia.

Edgar Allan Poe.

-Qué conveniente- susurró, sabiendo entonces que llevaba la ventaja. Por supuesto, no era difícil para él manipular. No lo dudaba en absoluto ahora; ese niño ojirubí iba a ser suyo. Él se aseguraría de ello. Tergiversando la realidad a su favor, sembraría en el menor tal odio que pronto sería imposible para el humano vivir soportándolo. Conocía perfectamente el pensamiento del humano, y había vivido lo suficiente como para saber cómo controlarlo. El alma que moraba dentro del ojirubí se llenaría de completa oscuridad, y sería sin lugar a dudas el mejor manjar.

-Si tanto deseas conseguirlo… arrebátalo- Sus palabras resonaron por toda la habitación. La misma forma en que se escucharon fue tentadora.

-¿Qué?- Inmediatamente, el ojirubí preguntó, sintiéndose completamente sorprendido ante las palabras del demonio. Y sin embargo, extrañamente, comenzó a considerar lo dicho.

-Lo que ella en realidad desea… es bailar- Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión, y de inmediato se sentó sobre la cama, buscando al demonio con la mirada.

Sin embargo, éste había desaparecido.

-.-.-.-

-¡Anzu!- exclamó, llamando a la joven quien caminaba a unos metros de distancia.

Al escuchar su nombre, la ojiazul se detuvo, girando su cuerpo para buscar a la persona que la había llamado. Mientras lo hacía se envolvió más en su abrigo, buscando cubrirse del frío brutal.

La noche anterior había nevado, por lo que en ese momento el camino se encontraba lleno de nieve. El invierno de ese año se mostraba furioso, cubriendo con frío cada rincón. Era apenas el inicio del invierno, y sin embargo el clima congelante era completamente despiadado. El camino por el que transitaba, aunque rodeado de árboles, se encontraba expuesto al ímpetu de la brisa y el frío de la nieve en el suelo.

Después de la práctica de la orquesta ese día, caminaba a su casa con el estuche de su violín en su mano. Herméticamente cerrado, el estuche protegía al instrumento del frío. Aunque su violín no era uno de exagerada cuantía, requería igualmente cuidados para su efectiva conservación y la de su sonido.

Su mirada azulada pronto se posó en un joven, claramente menor que ella, de penetrantes ojos carmesí y cabellos tricolores. Al igual que ella, el menor se protegía del frío con un abrigo grande. Y sostenía en su mano, cubierta por un guante negro, el estuche de un violín.

Inmediatamente reconoció al joven, pues lo había visto en la práctica de ese día. Aunque nunca antes le había dirigido directamente la palabra.

-Eres… ¿Yami, cierto?- preguntó, recordando su nombre aunque sin estar segura de si era el correcto.

Sin embargo, el joven sonrió de inmediato, y asintió.

-Lamento detenerte en medio de este frío, pero no había tenido tiempo de felicitarte- La castaña frunció ligeramente el ceño, mostrándose confundida.

-¿Felicitarme?- preguntó.

-Claro, obtuviste el solo, ¿no es así?- Después de escuchar eso, las facciones de la joven se relajaron completamente, y una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios. Aunque le extrañó que el joven la siguiera hasta allí solo para felicitarla, no intentó pensar más allá.

-Sí, perdona, me confundiste por unos momentos- habló, riendo suavemente. –Muchas gracias- dijo luego, inclinándose levemente. Pero el ojirubí negó con la cabeza.

-No me lo agradezcas. Sé que has trabajo duro para conseguirlo. Y tienes mucha habilidad con el violín- afirmó de manera entusiasta, acercándose a la joven hasta estar a prudente distancia de ella. Y aunque sus palabras se escuchaban sinceras, cada una de sus acciones era teñida por la rabia y la falsedad. Sin embargo, la joven ojiazul, quien tenía una personalidad amigable y sociable, no se percató siquiera de lo fingida que se escuchaba realmente la voz del menor.

-Gracias. Tú tienes también mucha habilidad- afirmó la joven, mirando luego el estuche que sostenía el menor. -¿Tienes un Stradivarius, verdad?- preguntó, de pronto sumamente interesada en la conversación. Después de todo, era un violín invaluable del que estaba hablando.

-Ah… sí, fue un regalo de mis padres- expresó el ojirubí. –Te lo mostraría pero el clima no es apto- dijo luego, mirando los alrededores para establecer de mejor manera su punto.

-No te preocupes. Imagino los cuidados que un violín como ese debe exigir- Comprendió de inmediato la castaña, sabiendo lo delicada que debía ser la madera de aquellos violines. –Es como tener una reliquia- agregó, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Sí, algo así- afirmó el menor.

-¿Y no te da miedo caminar por las calles con un violín como ese? No quiero ni imaginar su precio- La curiosidad respecto al instrumento era mucha, y pronto se encontró a sí misma caminando con el ojirubí a su lado, inmersa en la conversación.

-Realmente no… nadie puede quitarme este violín…- Sin embargo, al escuchar la respuesta, y notar el semblante de pronto oscurecido del más bajo, se sintió intimidada por unos momentos. El ojirubí hablaba con una extraña seguridad, y su voz era quizás demasiado firme, apartándose de la emocionada con la que le había hablado hasta entonces.

Pero casi de inmediato, el semblante oscuro despareció, dando paso nuevamente a la sonrisa en el rostro de Yami.

-Vaya… hoy realmente nadie ha salido de su casa- Fue solo hasta entonces que notó realmente la desolación del lugar por el que caminaban. Ni siquiera un solo automóvil pasaba por el lugar. Y por alguna razón, ese hecho le hizo sentir extraña. Insegura de alguna manera. –Pero con este frío creo que no debería sorprenderme- Las palabras de pronto le parecieron demasiado burlescas. La persona a su lado no parecía ser la misma que tan solo minutos atrás la había felicitado. Y esta vez, realmente comenzó a cuestionarse las acciones del más bajo. A menos de que el joven tuviera que pasar por aquel camino para ir a su casa, no tenía sentido alguno que la estuviera acompañando. Y si solo quería felicitarla pudo fácilmente haberlo hecho durante la práctica, y no esperar hasta que ella estuviera a medio camino de su casa, en aquel desolado lugar.

-Disculpa… ¿vives por aquí?- preguntó, queriendo deshacerse del presentimiento negativo que la había inundado. El camino cubierto de nieve parecía más extenso de lo normal, estando completamente desierto y nublado.

-No, vivo a un par de kilómetros en dirección contraria- El terrible presentimiento aumentó al escuchar la respuesta, y aún más cuando miró al ojirubí y pudo apreciar su socarrona sonrisa y el brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Inmediatamente su mente le pidió que se alejara del lugar. Y aunque la razón le decía que aquel era solo un niño de menor edad, sus pensamientos traicionaban a la lógica.

-Perdona, yo… debo irme- Con falta de cortesía y siendo grosera, pero sintiéndose extramente aliviada cuando siguió con su camino sin que el joven ojirubí la siguiera. Pero tan solo pudo dar dos pasos, cuando escuchó la voz del menor, preocupaba y avergonzada.

-Lo lamento, ¿dije algo malo?- Cerró sus ojos, y suspiró para intentar calmar sus nervios. Sabía que estaba siendo paranoica, pero el ambiente simplemente era demasiado sofocante, y la presencia del ojirubí de pronto era demasiado incómoda.

-No. Por favor, discúlpame. Pero tú vives en dirección contraria, y yo debo ir a casa- contestó, encontrando que su voz temblaba. Necesitaba salir de allí; alejarse de aquel joven. No entendía por qué se sentía de esa forma, pero siempre había confiado en sus instintos. Las palabras del menor, y la forma en la que habían sido pronunciadas, de pronto le habían parecido demasiado falsas y hasta burlonas. Como si el ojirubí se estuviera mofando de ella.

Siguiendo con su camino, estuvo cerca de respirar con alivio cuando no escuchó más insistencia. En su mente comenzó a reír, diciéndose a sí misma lo tonto que había sido su presentimiento. Tendría sin dudas que disculparse con el ojirubí al día siguiente.

-Habrías sido una excelente bailarina, Anzu. ¿Por qué nunca lo intentaste?- Su cuerpo se paralizó al escuchar esas palabras. Y solo pudo mantenerse mirando la nieve blanca sobre el suelo, mientras su respiración acelerada acompañaba a los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Pudo preguntar en un susurro, aunque su voz la traicionó, quebrándose varias veces.

-Tienes un cuerpo perfecto. Tus movimientos son sumamente elegantes- Mientras las palabras resonaban en su consternada mente, pudo escuchar el sonido de pasos que se acercaban. Pero no pudo moverse. –Eres delicada y hermosa. Naciste para bailar, Anzu. En el escenario y frente a miles de personas- Las lágrimas fácilmente resbalaron por su rostro, ante el pensamiento de su sueño más deseado, y la frustración de saber que jamás podría cumplirse. Por un accidente y una simple pero fatídica fractura en el tobillo.

Tembló al sentir la mano cubierta con el guante del menor ojirubí, sosteniendo firmemente la suya, como si intentara consolarla.

-Pero tú sabes lo que se siente no alcanzar un sueño. Quizás por eso es que te has dedicado a destruir los sueños de otros. Yo lo quería, Anzu. Ese solo era mío pero tú me lo quitaste- Sin embargo, fue clara entonces la intención del joven, en el susurro rabioso que escuchó. Y finalmente pudo moverse, soltándose con violencia del agarre del más bajo.

-Desvarías… ¡aléjate de mí!- exclamó, alejándose con rapidez, mientras sollozaba en silencio.

Pero un violento jalón la obligó a soltar el estuche de su violín. De inmediato se dio la vuelta, mirando al ojirubí quien reía divertidamente mientras sostenía el estuche que le había arrebatado.

-¡Devuélvemelo!- gritó mientras lloraba con más fuerza. No entendía qué pretendía el joven con sus acciones.

-Anzu, no llores. No es divertido de esa forma- expresó el menor, riendo aún.

-¡Esto no debe ser divertido! No sé qué pretendes, pero me aseguraré de que te expulsen de la orquesta- afirmó entre sus sollozos.

-¿Me amenazas? ¿Aún en tu posición?- preguntó confundido el ojirubí. Sin embargo, de pronto su semblante cambió, volviéndose serio. Esta vez, sonrió con resignación, mientras miraba hacia adelante, detrás de Anzu. –Tienes suerte… al parecer el camino no estaba tan desierto como pensaba- Tan pronto las palabras escaparon de su boca, la ojiazul miró hacia atrás, sonriendo aliviadamente al ver claramente la silueta de una persona que caminaba a varios metros de distancia. Sin meditarlo siquiera, no queriendo seguir enfrentándose al menor, corrió hacia la persona. El alivio inundó cada uno de sus sentidos y esta vez eso se reflejó en sus lágrimas.

Claramente era una persona la que caminaba por el lugar. Ahora podía verla claramente, descubriendo que era un hombre alto. Forzó a sus piernas a moverse con más rapidez, aunque en más de una ocasión los montículos de nieve le hicieron perder el balance, y amenazaron con hacerla caer. Su pie derecho comenzó a dolerle, pero no le dio importancia. Solo era una fractura.

-¡Señor, por favor! ¡Deténgase, por favor!- Suspiró cuando miró cómo la persona de inmediato detenía su caminar. Pudiendo acercarse entonces, se detuvo a menos de un metro del otro.

Respirando agitadamente, miró cómo el hombre se daba la vuelta, revelando cabello castaño y ojos de un profundo color azul, que por unos momentos la intimidaron. La persona, en apariencia joven en edad, vestía completamente de negro, sin abrigo alguno aún con aquel clima congelante, consistiendo su vestimenta en una simple chaqueta negra, y una camisa y pantalón de la misma tonalidad oscura. Y aunque en un principio la apariencia del hombre le transmitió temor, éste desapareció completamente cuando miró cómo el semblante en principio serio del individuo se llenaba de preocupación.

-¿Está usted bien, señorita?- Las palabras gentiles calmaron por completo sus nervios. Creía que ahora estaría protegida, siendo que claramente el hombre frente a ella no solo era mayor, sino también más alto y por consiguiente más fuerte que el ojirubí.

-Está bien, solo estábamos jugando- La voz del menor, aburrida y molesta, se escuchó cerca. La ojiazul pronto comprobó que el joven se había acercado, llevando en sus manos su violín, habiéndolo sacado del estuche. Una ola de indignación la inundó al ver la osadía del menor, a pesar de que estaba claro que las circunstancias estaban ahora a su favor.

-Ese es mi violín- reclamó, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. –Me lo ha robado- dijo luego, mirando al castaño, pretendiendo acusar al ojirubí.

Sin embargo, su alivio pareció desvanecerse, cuando escuchó la risa plagada por la burla y escuchó las palabras de quien creía iba a ayudarla.

-¿Todo esto por un violín?- La pregunta hizo que Yami suspirara con molestia, y que Anzu observara al ojiazul con profunda confusión. -Niño, ¿no te han enseñado que robar es pecado?- Con clara jocosidad, el castaño se dirigió al ojirubí.

-No creo que seas la persona correcta para darme lecciones de moral, maldito demonio- expresó el más bajo, con el enojo claramente visible en sus palabras.

-Y aun así seguiste mi consejo al pie de la letra- expresó el ojiazul, adorando completamente la afilada lengua del hermoso ojirubí y su coraje. Era de hecho el primer humano que se atrevía a hablarle de aquella forma, y debía admitir que ello le atraía enormemente. Definitivamente no se había equivocado con el menor. Y no podía esperar el momento en el que pudiera poseerlo por completo. No creía poder siquiera imaginar el dulce sabor que tendría su piel y su alma. El solo pensarlo le hacía considerar la opción de simplemente adueñarse de lo que ya le pertenecía.

Pero podía ver la oscuridad que comenzaba a cubrir aquella preciosa alma. Y sabía que el premio por la espera sería mucho mayor.

-¿Puedes decirme qué estás haciendo aquí?- La pregunta fue dicha con tono de fastidio.

-No quería perderme del espectáculo- fue la pronta respuesta, que obligó al ojirubí a rodar sus ojos.

-¿Lo conoces?- Pero el menor sonrió al escuchar la incredulidad de la ojiazul, quien lentamente intentaba alejarse mientras daba pasos hacia atrás. -No te saldrás con la tuya. Me aseguraré de que recibas tu merecido por esto. Devuélveme mi violín y déjame en paz de una vez- Sin embargo, el semblante del joven se tornó inexpresivo al escuchar las firmes palabras. Aún en esa situación la joven castaña osaba hablar de esa forma.

Fácilmente la comicidad de la situación dio pronto paso a la furia. Al mirar cómo la joven intentaba alejarse, un odio de inexplicable origen comenzó a acumularse en su pecho. Jamás había sentido tal emoción, que lo impulsó a dar fuertes pasos hacia la joven.

Y casi no pudo creer que las siguientes palabras fueran verdaderamente pronunciadas por él, por su misma voz que repentinamente se escuchaba grave y oscurecida.

-Anzu, esto se ha salido de control. Realmente no pensaba lastimarte…- De pronto aquello iba más allá de un simple solo de violín. Era la frustración que en los años había acumulado, que ahora se presentaba y llenaba su mente con horribles pensamientos. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de forma frenética ante las imágenes que se presentaban frente a sus ojos. Y a sus oídos llegaba un susurro congelante, más frío que la nieve. La orden del demonio era clara, y parecía ofrecer la solución más sencilla.

_Mátala._

Aunque su mente intentó racionalizar, fue imposible elaborar un pensamiento coherente en esas circunstancias. Y aún más improbable fue la opción de hacer callar al demonio, quien sin embargo en ningún momento había movido sus labios para pronunciar orden alguna.

Empero, la palabra se repetía una y otra vez, y siguió repitiéndose mientras caminaba hacia la joven.

- Realmente no pensaba lastimarte- Su confesión, repetida por segunda vez, hizo que la ojiazul finalmente comprendiera las nuevas intenciones del menor.

Sin dudarlo entonces, el instinto primario fue el de alejarse tan rápido como le fuera posible. Gritando y sollozando al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo se convulsionaba con violentos tremores. El miedo era lo único que inundaba su mente. Y ante él sucumbió completamente, mientras comenzaba a correr torpemente entre la nieve, sintiendo sobre el suelo los pasos que seguían su camino.

Moviendo sus brazos, intentaba impulsarse en vano. Sus temblorosas piernas apenas respondían al frenético llamado de la horrorizada mente. Lo único que le quedaba, era rogar porque alguien apareciera en el camino.

Y eso fue lo que hizo mientras corría. Profesando fe religiosa, cosa que jamás había hecho en su vida a pesar de la insistencia de su religiosa madre, comenzó a rezar en silencio, susurrando temblorosamente cuanta oración conocía, aferrándose a la última esperanza.

Pero fue entonces cuando una fría voz resonó en su mente, seguida por múltiples risas que provenían de mil voces.

_Lamento decir que Dios no está aquí hoy._

Y se encontró cayendo sobre la nieve. Gritando altamente, su mano se dirigió a su fracturado tobillo, el cual se había doblado dolorosamente al tropezar con una roca. Ni siquiera podía ahora mover la pierna sin sentir un punzante dolor que la obligaba a gritar.

Pero el dolor pareció un leve problema ante la repentina presencia de zapatos negros frente a su mirada.

Al subir sus ojos hacia la persona que frente a ella se encontraba, sollozó al encontrar ojos carmesí que la miraban sin empatía alguna.

-Por favor… ya basta- pidió entre lágrimas.

- Realmente no pensaba lastimarte, Anzu- No supo si aquellas palabras eran o no sinceras. Lo único que pareció real en ese momento, fue el cambio en el semblante del menor, y la furia que inundó los ojos rojizos. -Pero lastimosamente, me has hecho cambiar de opinión- Las palabras fueron cercanas a gruñidos. Ante los ojos azules, el violín que Yami sostenía en sus manos se acercó violentamente.

Lo único que se escuchó entonces, fue el sonido del cráneo rompiéndose ante el impacto.

El cuerpo, como marioneta, rebotó contra el suelo. La grotesca herida explotó en un mar de sangre, que salpicó la nieve y llegó hasta el rostro del menor, quien sin embargo ignoró su presencia, volviendo a asestar un violento golpe con el violín, mientras sostenía con fuerza el diapasón del instrumento para controlarlo.

La madera crujió ante el golpe, junto con los huesos de la cabeza que sin piedad fue golpeada nuevamente. La piel de la frente fue arrancada con facilidad, como si de un lienzo se tratara, llevándose consigo el cuero cabelludo. Trozos de carne y cabello se adhirieron a la madera del instrumento, mientras que las astillas de éste, que se habían desprendido ante los golpes, se clavaron en las sangrantes heridas.

Las bocanadas de aire del ojirubí pronto se convirtieron en gritos, cada vez que asestaba un golpe. Aunque claramente ya no había vida en aquel cadáver, la rabia simplemente no desaparecía, obligándole a seguir actuando con violencia e ira incontenible.

El sonido de los golpes se escuchaba por todo el lugar, resonando entre los viejos troncos de los árboles, combinando a la perfección con el color rojo que relucía en el blanco de la nieve.

Ante uno de los golpes el violín no resistió, quebrándose completamente, y quedando el diapasón enterrado en el cuello, atravesándolo completamente.

Fue solo hasta entonces que la rabia sucumbió en un pestañeo. Y en ese momento el ojirubí se apercibió de la sangre que bañaba su cuerpo entero. Y sus ojos, de pronto aterrados, finalmente parecieron analizar el cuerpo demacrado que yacía frente a ellos.

Con un grito agudo, despegó las manos del diapasón y cayó violentamente hacia atrás. El aire comenzó a faltarle, teniendo que tragarlo a bocanadas. Su corazón latía frenéticamente y su cuerpo temblaba horrorizado ante el apercibimiento de lo que había hecho.

Sus sollozos se escucharon como gritos ahogados, los gemidos tales como los de una persona que dolorosamente agonizaba. Sus manos, cubiertas de sangre, se mostraban inservibles ante los tremores.

Saliendo del estupor, comprendió finalmente que acababa de asesinar a alguien.

Los gritos angustiados y aterrados no tardaron en escucharse. Los llantos sacudieron su garganta de tal forma que sintió como si miles de alfileres se estuvieron clavando dentro de su cuello. Su estómago se revolvió insoportablemente, y entre sus exclamaciones el vómito escapó, saliendo violentamente de su boca y cayendo sobre la nieve, dejando además caminos bajo sus labios, en todo su mentón.

Fue entonces cuando sintió brazos que lo aprisionaban firmemente. Y en solo segundos se encontró recostado contra el pecho del demonio, quien no mostró malestar alguno ante la sangre que cubría su cuerpo, ni ante el vómito ni la saliva que escapaba de su boca.

No pudo hacer más que rodear con sus brazos el cuello del ojiazul, aferrándose a él con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te pruebe?- preguntó entre llantos, escondiendo su rostro contra la camisa del demonio.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar?- Su mente recordó que aquella misma pregunta había sido hecho años atrás, aquella noche en la que su vida cambió para siempre.

Llorando aún, pero con determinación, contestó firmemente.

_-_Todo-

-.-.-.-

-¡Buenos días!- exclamó tan pronto entró al teatro y estuvo en el escenario. Su humor ese día era sumamente bueno, y no quería nada más en ese momento que tocar su violín durante horas. Pero su alegría claramente chocó con el sepulcral silencio que mantenían sus compañeros, muchos de los cuales estaban en ese momento llorando en silencio. Y aunque creía saber el motivo de los llantos y del lúgubre ambiente, se atrevió preguntar con fingida confusión. -¿Está todo bien?- Tan pronto habló, el director de la orquesta, quien se notaba claramente afectado, se levantó de su silla, caminando hasta el lugar donde él se encontraba, en una esquina del escenario.

-Yami, necesito hablar contigo- le dijo cuando estuvo cerca. El joven, fingiendo confusión, miró al hombre con un semblante indescifrable.

-Por supuesto- afirmó pocos segundos después, siguiendo prontamente al director, quien sin emitir palabra alguna caminó fuera del escenario, queriendo aparentemente hablar con él en privado. Mientras lo seguía, sin embargo, intentaba ocultar su sonrisa, lo cual se le hacía difícil debido a la alegría que comenzaba a llenar su pecho.

-Yami, algo terrible ha sucedido- Tan pronto estuvieron lejos del escenario, el director comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el menor, haciendo desaparecer rápidamente la sonrisa de su rostro para que no fuera notada. En cambio, su interrogante estuvo teñida de preocupación.

-El cuerpo de Anzu fue encontrado ayer. Al parecer iba camino a su casa cuando alguien la atacó- Solo por unos mínimos segundos sintió una ráfaga de nervios. Pero pronto se dijo a sí mismo que era imposible que lo vincularan con el asesinato, siendo que toda evidencia era imposible de encontrar. Y aunque ciertamente no confiaba en el demonio ojiazul, sí sabía que éste no permitía que todo acabara tan fácil. Por lo tanto, se enfocó en fingir las emociones que cualquier persona mostraría al enterarse de una noticia como esa. Mirando con completa incredulidad al hombre, habló con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Su cuerpo? Eso quiere decir…-

-Anzu murió, la asesinaron- Actuando increíblemente, dio un paso atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio y teniendo que ser sostenido por el director, quien lo miraba con clara compasión, creyendo fácilmente en sus acciones y en la fuerte emoción que inundaba sus ojos carmesí, los cuales ya comenzaban a brillar con lágrimas.

-No es posible… ella estuvo aquí ayer…- susurró el menor, entre las bocanadas de aire que tomaba.

-Yami, sé que es duro…-

-¿Lo encontraron? ¿Encontraron al responsable?- interrumpió el ojirubí, con fingida urgencia, como si realmente la noticia le estuviera afectando.

-Encontraron a un hombre con el estuche de su violín. Se cree que el motivo del crimen fue el robo- No le sorprendió. Al parecer el demonio realmente había logrado que se responsabilizara a alguien inocente.

-¿La mataron para robarle?- exclamó con indignación.

-Yami, entiendo que esto es sorpresivo. Pero debemos guardar la calma- El director intentó tranquilizarlo, y él fingió calmarse en poca medida, suspirando aún como si estuviera a punto de sollozar. Era increíble lo fácil que era mentir de aquella forma. –Sé que esto puede sonar muy repentino, pero debemos continuar con la presentación. Y necesito a alguien que interprete el solo-

-¿Qué intenta decir?- preguntó, escondiendo la alegría ante lo que sabía que sucedería luego.

-Eres la única opción. Sé que llevas poco tiempo en la orquesta pero eres el más talentoso de todos. Necesito que seas tú quien interprete el solo- A pesar de que estuvo cerca de exclamar con alegría, escondió perfectamente aquello a cambio de un indignado semblante.

-¿Cómo puede pedirme eso después de lo que sucedió? ¡Es imposible!- exclamó. Necesitaba actuar por más tiempo, pues quería que aquello pareciera lo más creíble que fuera posible.

-Yami, por favor, eres la única opción- insistió el hombre, tomándolo por los hombros. -Esta presentación es importante. Piensa en eso- Y eso fingió hacer. Bajando la mirada, fingió considerar lo que el hombre le había dicho, suspirando después de algunos momentos.

-Supongo que es lo que Anzu hubiera querido- susurró, escuchando prontamente el alivio en las siguientes palabras del director.

-Por supuesto- Alzando la mirada, observó con resignación al hombre.

-Está bien. Haré lo mejor que pueda- Casi pudo asegurar que el director estuvo cerca de abrazarlo, conteniéndose a último momento, y dándole en cambio una leve palmada sobre el hombro en señal de agradecimiento.

-Gracias, Yami. Te dejaré a solas. Por favor, tómate el tiempo que necesites- afirmó, claramente refiriéndose a su supuesta afectación ante la noticia de lo sucedido con Anzu.

-La actuación al parecer sí es uno de tus talentos innatos- Sonrió al escuchar la voz del demonio, retumbando por las paredes del lugar tan pronto el director se hubo ido.

Y su risa se unió a las palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Según una antigua superstición, en el último día del mes de octubre, al caer la medianoche la Muerte se aparecía. Tocando su violín, sacaba a los muertos de sus tumbas, bailando los cadáveres la Danza de la Muerte hasta que los primeros vestigios del amanecer aparecieran en el firmamento, retornando entonces los muertos a sus tumbas hasta la siguiente Noche de Brujas.

El solo de violín presente en la composición Danse Macabre, de Camille Saint-Saëns, representaba a la Muerte tocando la música que haría levantar a los muertos de la tumba, guiándolos con sus notas en un baile tenebroso hasta el amanecer. Era ese mismo solo, que comenzaba en tritonos, el que debía tocar en ese momento, luego de que el arpa se escuchara por doceava vez, sonido que pretendía asemejarse a las doce campanadas que debían escucharse al marcar el reloj la medianoche.

En el escenario y frente a cientos de personas expectantes, finalmente llegó el día de su primera presentación. Manteniéndose sentado, con el atril frente a su mirada, se encontraba delante de todos los demás violinistas, en la primera fila que más cercana se encontraba al público. No sentía nervios. Lo único que embargaba su mente era una casi incontenible emoción. Aquel era el lugar donde debía estar. Por fin, sus sueños comenzaban a cumplirse.

Las doce notas repetitivas ya se habían escuchado, y manteniendo el violín en posición esperaba la indicación del director de la orquesta, quien con un rápido movimiento de su mano indicó el inicio de su solo.

En perfecto tiempo, comenzó a tocar. Su preciado Stradivarius emitió el tétrico sonido perteneciente al intervalo prohibido. La mano derecha con la cual sostenía el arco se movía rápidamente, ejerciendo presión para alcanzar el forte, que era la intensidad del sonido requerida.

Al terminar con su primera y breve intervención en aquella pieza, el sonido de la orquesta continuó, representando a los muertos que respondían al llamado de la Muerte. Su turno para volver a tocar llegó pronto, resbalando el arco perfectamente sobre las cuerdas, su mano izquierda emitiendo un vibrato perfecto que contribuía al origen tétrico de la composición.

El sentimiento era arrebatador. Nunca imaginó que así se sintiera tocar en un escenario frente a tantas personas. La emoción era fuerte, sintiendo tantos ojos posados sobre él, y sabiendo que allí, en las primeras butacas, se encontraban sus padres. El orgullo destellaba en su interior. Esto era lo que siempre había deseado; aquello para lo que había nacido.

Aunque era curioso que en este caso, no representara más que a la Muerte que llamaba a los fallecidos a una danza hasta el amanecer.

Y por unos momentos pudo verla a ella en su mente. A la joven ojiazul a quien, como la Muerte, le había arrebatado la vida. Pudo observarla danzando sobre el escenario, con la carne podrida de su cuerpo cayéndose en pedazos, y la sangre decorando un destruido atuendo de bailarina. El cabello manchado con los restos de materia gris. Y el tobillo doblado imposiblemente, quebrado en su totalidad.

Y mientras disfrutaba de lo que acontecía tanto en la realidad como en su mente, un pensamiento surgió.

-_Quizás en la muerte, Anzu. Quizás en ella puedas finalmente bailar-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aunque la euforia que había sentido al estar en el escenario aún llenaba su pecho, fue ésta eclipsada por la alegría al encontrarse envuelto en fuertes abrazos de parte de sus padres, quienes no se cansaron de felicitarlo y dirigirle cientos de cumplidos. El orgullo destellaba de los ojos de sus progenitores. Su madre claramente había llorado durante toda la presentación, mientras que su padre pareció olvidar la modestia al señalarle a cada presente que veía que él era su hijo. Estando imposibilitado en ese momento para dejar de sonreír, respiraba forzadamente ante la gran mezcla de emociones que llenaba su mente. No podía pensar nada más que en el hecho de que ese día fue uno de los mejores de su vida.

Y ahora, estando con sus padres en las butacas del público, habiendo bajado del escenario cargando el estuche de su violín pocos minutos después de terminada la presentación, no podía evitar desear volver a repetir aquella experiencia.

Tal como supuso, quería estar en los escenarios. Era su sueño más grande y su mayor objetivo en ese momento. Había nacido para tocar el violín, sobrepasando a los mejores y presentándose en los más grandes escenarios. Más allá de eso no podía pedir más.

-Discúlpenme- Alzando la mirada mientras era soltado por sus padres, miró al hombre quien había hablado. De buen vestir, tenía la típica apariencia de un ejecutivo ambicioso. El corto cabello negro peinado prolijamente, mentón perfectamente afeitado y ojos castaños apenas acariciados por leves ojeras producto del arduo trabajo; la edad de la persona rondaría en los cuarenta años. -Pero no pude evitar notar la magnífica habilidad que posee el joven con el violín…-

-Su nombre es Yami. Mi hijo…- interrumpió el orgulloso padre.

-Nuestro hijo- aclaró de inmediato su esposa, tomándolo del brazo. -Catorce años solamente. Esta fue su primera presentación- agregó luego.

-Eso es realmente sorprendente- afirmó el hombre. -El joven posee un manejo perfecto del instrumento. No todos los días encuentro talentos como éste. Me agradaría en demasía si el joven pudiera visitarnos uno de estos días para una audición. Estoy seguro que impresionará a mis jefes- Mientras hablaba, el hombre le entregó una blanca tarjeta de presentación al padre, quien al verla abrió sus ojos en total impresión, llamando en silencio la atención de su esposa, quien tuvo la misma reacción al ver lo que allí decía.

-Por… ¡por supuesto!- contestó el padre, intentando esconder la emoción pero fallando.

Pero el hombre enfocó su atención en el joven ojirubí. Acercándose, colocó una mano sobre el hombro del menor, sonriéndole gratamente.

-Ha sido un gusto, Yami. Espero aceptes esta propuesta. Tienes algo especial, no lo dudo- afirmó.

-Gracias, señor- contestó el joven, sonriendo cortésmente. Pero tan pronto el hombre se alejó, miró confundido a sus padres, quienes no parecían caber en su emoción.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó, al no haber entendido claramente la situación.

-Hijo, tienes que ver esto- Al escuchar a su madre, y ver el brazo que la misma le extendía, tomó su mano, siendo la suya tomada con excesiva fuerza que estuvo a punto de hacerlo quejarse. Pero al acercarse y mirar la tarjeta de negocios que su madre señalaba, y ver exactamente el logo de la empresa que allí se encontraba, entendió las acciones de sus padres. Con completa incredulidad alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los emocionados ojos de sus progenitores.

-¿Es una broma?- No pudo casi terminar de preguntar, ante la risa que escapó de su boca. La alegría fue imposible de contener y ante ella no pudo hacer más que lanzarse a los brazos de sus padres, quienes lo abrazaron con igual fuerza, poseídos todos por la felicidad y la sorpresa.

Todo aquello transcurría ante la mirada azulada del demonio, quien se mantenía de pie al final del salón, tras las butacas del público. Sus ojos brillantes relucían entre la oscuridad del teatro. Y su sonrisa destellaba la más profunda malicia y burla.

Ante sus ojos todo lo que sucedía eran eventos que lo llevarían a obtener lo que más anhelaba.

No podía esperar el momento en el que finalmente pudiera tener entre sus brazos al precioso ojirubí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Magi: finalmente, he regresado. Este capítulo lo tenía semi-terminado desde agosto… ejem, sip han leído bien, desde agosto. Pero tenía un enorme bloqueo mental respecto a Yugioh que no lograba quitarlo con nada. Respecto a eso quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a angelegipcio. Amiga, tus comentarios y tus fics me ayudaron enormemente a terminar este capítulo. Aunque debo decir que me has dejado con un ego muy inflado con tanto halago xD Pero verdaderamente me animaste a no dejar mis fics n.n

Igualmente agradezco a todos quienes me han apoyado con sus comentarios. Sin ustedes no tendría razón continuar con estas historias. Agradezco a **Alice2Nekoi, Miley Atem, Rita, Yami224, azula1991, angelegipcio, Atami no Tsuki, Set-Yam, HIKARI NO YAMI **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

En este capítulo ya se puede ver un poco más de horror, que es el género principal de la historia. Respecto al capítulo, el canon religioso dice que si se obliga a hablar a un demonio bajo el nombre de Jesucristo, éste no puede mentir. En cuanto a las piezas musicales mencionadas, la Chacona (Chaconne/Ciaccona) de Bach es mi favorita sobre todas las demás piezas jamás compuestas para violín. No tengo palabras para describir la perfección de esta melodía. En cuanto a Danse Macabre, de Camille Saint-Saëns es otra composición también magnífica, especialmente por la forma en que cada sonido representa una metáfora de la famosa leyenda de la Muerte con su violín. Aunque ahora cada vez que toque los solos de esa composición voy a recordar este capítulo xD

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como siempre, parece que este fic se extenderá un poco. Tenía planeado 4 capítulos pero no creo poder terminar la historia en un capítulo más. Dependerá de cómo ordene mis ideas. Eso sí, espero no pasarme de los 5 capítulos.

Por el momento eso sería todo. Me despido.

Ja ne!


End file.
